Family or Love
by rockerbaby95
Summary: All Brooke wanted was to get away from Bully Ray. So Brooke did the one thing she thought was the right thing to do, she called her older sister. Kerri is the black sheep of the family and Bully wants her. Kerri wants Bully, no matter what her father says. But when her oldest sons stand in her way, what will Kerri do about her relationship with Bully?
1. Chapter 1

Brooke paced in her hotel room while biting her nails. She didn't know what to do. Her father is angry and no one can talk to him. Brooke can't find Sting since her father screamed at him. But most importantly she has to always look over her back. Mark is everywhere and Brooke is scared. So she called the one person she knows who would always stand up for her.

Brooke ran to the door as a knock sounded. She threw the door open and looked at the shorter blonde woman standing in front of her. Brooke let a sigh of relief pass her glossed lips. Brooke moved out of the way and watched as her older sister walk in. Like always Brooke's sister was wearing dark and revealing clothes. Kerri was and still is the rebel of the family more so than Nick is.

Kerri was the type of girl that took what she wants and didn't care about the consequences. Brooke would watch as her older sister stumbled into their house drunk or high. Brooke would help her sister clean Kerri's new tattoos. Brooke would sit there and listen to her mother scream at her half-sister. Brooke's mother, Linda, never liked her step-daughter and Kerri never liked Linda. But once their father was home, Kerri was the favorite. It was no secret in the Hogan family that Kerri was and still is Hulk's favorite child. And sometimes Brooke hated and resented her older sister.

The 31 year old blonde walked out to the terrace and light up a cigarette. As she was inhaling, Kerri turned to look at her sister standing in the doorway into the hotel room. She spoke as she exhaled the toxic smoke, "So, what is the matter now? Dad aint hurt again, is he?" Kerri took in another drag as Brooke sat in one of the patio chairs.

"No, Daddy's fine." Kerri rolled her eyes at the childlike response from the 24 year old. "It's Mark. Kerri, he is following me everywhere." Brooke cried as her sister looked around.

"I don't see him. Look Brooke, I will stay for a month since that's all I could get off. But im going back home once the month is done."

Brooke nodded her head. She knew Kerri does care about her but Kerri is like their dad. They don't show their feelings and when they do, it is usually anger. Brooke loves her sister but sometimes she can't stand the cold attitude.

Both sisters looked towards the door as it opened. Hulk hobbled into the room on his crutch. He smiled as he saw his oldest child standing out on the balcony. He doesn't approve of the smoking but if his baby wants it then his baby is going to have it.

Kerri helped her father sit in the other patio chair before returning to her cigarette. Kerri has never met this Mark nor did she ever want too. Her sister fell in love and got screwed but that is life. Kerri can't always protect her sister; Brooke needs to learn how to live on her own. But seeing as Brooke's mother and their father baby Brooke, that aint going to happen anytime soon.

"Kerri, can you come with me to the arena tonight?"

Kerri nodded her head at Brooke's question before stubbing out her finished cigarette. "Im going to change."

Kerri took out a pair of short shorts, panties and a bandeau. Kerri took off her comfy clothes and threw them onto the bathroom floor. She got dressed before stepping out of the bathroom. Her father was gone and Brooke was watching TV.

"You're going to wear that to the arena?"

Kerri looked over her shoulder before looking threw her luggage once more. She found her piercing bag and took out the ones she wanted.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Kerri stood up and placed her belly ring into the holes. She quickly screwed the ball on before grabbing her two eyebrow rings and placed them in. Her lip rings were next then her tongue piercing.

"No, but Daddy isn't going to like it."

"I don't care." Kerri placed the three skull rings onto her fingers. She then placed her gages in. She smirked as Brooke started to gag at the sight of the gages. Kerri looped her belted into place. The jelly bracelets were last on. Kerri quickly sprayed herself with ED Hardy perfume, the pink one like always. Kerri sat on the bed and pulled on her socks before putting her feet into the black combat boots. While lacing up the boots she thought that she should wear a hoodie just in case it's cold. So she grabbed her black hoodie with the skeleton hands over her boobs and pulled in on. But didn't zip it up. Kerri grabbed her phone before slapping Brooke on the arm.

"Let's go. Im hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Kerri walked into the fancy high class restaurant behind Brooke. She looked way outta place but she didn't care. She just wanted to spend a nice day with her younger sister. Brooke, on the other hand, looked at home here. Brooke was wearing a designer white dress and designer black heels. She smiled at the people staring at the two of them but Kerri just smirked at them and kept walking.

"Table for two?"

The host asked while looking lustfully at Kerri. Kerri smirked and waved her fingers at him while Brooke rolled her eyes. It is just like her older sister to flirt with any good looking man. And the host was a very good looking man with slicked back brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a nice smile as he walked the sisters to their table. The man was even nice enough to hold out the women chairs.

"My name is Johnny, if you need anything just come and find me."

Johnny gave the sisters one more smile before walking away. Brooke saw him looking over his shoulder at Kerri and frowned in disappointment as he noticed her not looking at him.

"He likes you."

Brooke stated once he was out of her sight. Brooke looked down at her menu and quickly decided on a meal.

Kerri rolled her eyes as she opened her menu. "Really? I would have never guessed that." Kerri looked at the menu in distaste, nothing she would normally eat. But she is with her spoiled younger sister so this is what Brooke normally eats anyways.

Brooke sighed at her sister's tone before closing her menu. "Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

Looking up at her sister, Kerri smirked once more. "If I wasn't a bitch then I wouldn't be me."

Brooke let a smile grace her glossed lips at her sister's statement. It was true Kerri was the bitch and the rebel of the family. She did things that Brooke would never dream of doing. Also Kerri would be doing those things with a smile on her face.

A waitress came over to their table with a fake smile. She pulled out her pen and pad and looked at Kerri with disgust.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you have beer?" Kerri asked not looking up from her menu.

"Yes but only draft."

The waitress had a snooty and snobby tone. Her voice was like fingernails going down a chalkboard. She glared down at Kerri as the blonde nodded her head.

Knowing her sister wasn't going to answer and also because she didn't like the looks the waitress was giving her sister, Brooke spoke to the woman.

"She will have you best drafted beer and I will have a glass of your best white wine, please."

As Brooke was ordering, her phone rang. It was Gail Kim. She sighed but answered anyway.

"Hello… No Gail… I can't talk right now, Gail… Not that it is any of your business but I am out to eat with my sister… Yes I have a sister… Now she is older than me..."

Kerri snatched the phone from her sister's hands and ended the call. Kerri slammed the phone down on the table and ignored the looks she got from the people at the tables around them.

"We always hated it when dad did it. So, why are you doing it?"

Brooke didn't answer, knowing her sister was right. As they were growing up Hulk would answer every phone he got, no matter what they were doing. Their birthdays were ruined so many times because he had to leave early. The dance recitals he left in the middle of. The sport games. Everything that was important to his children, ruined. Kerri, Brooke and Nick all resented their father's job because of those phone calls. And here she was doing the same thing her father did to them.

Lunch finished quickly after that. Kerri was still pissed at her sister and Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Im going shopping." Kerri said as they walked out of the restaurant. When Brooke went to say something, Kerri cut her off. "You go do whatever you have to do with _Gail_." Kerri spat the name bitterly before walking off down the street.

Kerri knew she had her credit card in her back pocket but no bills. So once she was about to pass a bank she went to the ATM. Taking out 50 dollars, Kerri folded the money up and tucked it was in her shorts front pocket. After leaving the back, Kerri started to shop her anger away. Going into store after store. Getting anything she wanted or liked with a swipe of her wrist. Kerri was slowly losing the anger she held.

Kerri walked into a high class store and an employee walked over to her with a disgusted look on her face. Kerri rolled her eyes at the woman.

"I am Kerri Hogan and I need some nice looking clothes. Ya know, like professional clothes."

As Hulk Hogan's daughter, she might be on camera or in the ring. So she is going to need some rich looking clothes to keep her father's image good.

The employee nodded her head before ushering Kerri into a chair. Kerri told the woman her sizes and the colors she wanted as her phone rang. Looking at the screen, Kerri saw her brother calling her.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mommy!"_

Kerri smiled at the sweet and innocent voice of her 4 year old son.

"What did you do today?"

"_Uncle Nicky took us to the beach and zoo, Mommy!"_

Kerri listened to her son talk about the people and animals he saw. Kerri smiled as her son kept talking. She pointed at the black shirt the employee was holding up and gave her thumbs up. Kerri kept listening to her son and picking out clothes.

"Jordan, where is Lucas?"

"_Luke is playing a game on the TV with Uncle Nicky and Damon."_

"Can you put him on for me, Baby-boy?"

"_Ok Mommy!"_

She heard ruffling before Jordan started yelling for Lucas. She picked out a few more clothes before her oldest picked up the phone.

"_Hi momma."_

"Hey Luke, are you being good and looking after your younger siblings?"

Kerri scratched her side as she shook her head at the ugly pink shirt that was placed in front of her face.

Luke nodded his head. His longish black hair was in his face before he realized that his mother couldn't see him. _Hmm I have to get a haircut, _Lucas thought

"_Yes Momma, Ive been a good big brother."_

"Good and once I see you again; I will take you to get the new game you wanted."

The 13 year old was glad that he was able to make his mother happy with him.

"_Thanks Momma!"_

He felt a pull on his shirt and looked down at the blonde girl in front of him. Her small hand was outstretched and she was jumping up and down begging for the phone in his hand.

"_Momma, Ali wants to talk to you."_

Lucas handed the phone to his 4 year old baby sister before kissing her head. Alice smiled up at her oldest brother before talking to her mother. Lucas watched as Ali's face turned into one of pure joy as she heard their mother's voice. Luke and the twins weren't that close because of the age difference but that doesn't mean Luke doesn't care about them or play with them. He looks out for them always. He doesn't want to lose another baby sibling. Luke had to go through the pain of watching his sister that was two years younger than him dying because of breast cancer. He doesn't want to see any of his baby siblings in that kind of pain again. Also they have no father anymore, since their father left their mother for another woman. Luke can't stand to see his mother or siblings in pain again.

Luke looks down as Ali buried her face into his shirt and cried. The phone was on the floor and the call was over. Luke picks Alice up into his arms and holds her close to him. He carries his sister upstairs and into her room. He sits on her bed as he rocked her quietly. His Uncle walks into the room and watches as the twelve year old boy comforts his baby sister. Nick sighed as he saw a tear fall from his nephew's eye. Nick walks out of the room and picks up his cell from the floor. Nick texted his sister what happened and somehow he knew that his sister cried a little. Hell Nick wants to cry some too.

Brooke should have never called Kerri to come to TNA.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke watched as her sister and four teenaged bellhops walked into the hotel room with their arms and hands filled with shopping bags. There has to be over 50 shopping bags from different kinds of stores. Brooke just couldn't believe that Kerri went this overboard with the shopping. Usually it was Brooke doing too much shopping.

Kerri directed the teenagers into the back bedroom and told them to place all the bags on her bed. She tipped them all 30 bucks and Brooke closed the door after they all left. Brooke walked over to her sister, who was pulling out things on her bags and placing them in certain shops on the bed. Brooke saw a couple of children clothes and toys._ So that is why she shopped so much._

"Im guessing you talked to my nephews and my niece?" Brooke asked as she helped her sister sort. _Damn when she is upset, she sure does shop till she drops._

"Yea I did." Kerri looked at all the bags of clothes and toys and other things with a heavy sigh. "I wasn't even paying any attention on how much I was spending and what I was spending it on." Kerri got a weird look on her face as she picked up a bra that was defiantly not her size or type. "Why the fuck would I ever need a granny bra?"

Brooke laughed at her sister's face a question before taking the bra and throwing it out. There was a knock on the door and since Brooke was closest, she opened it. As she opened the door she heard a muffled cry. Knowing her sister was looking at a picture of her children, Brooke tried to ignore it.

Steve Borden, better known as Sting, was leaning up against the door frame. He looked down at Brooke with a smile on his face.

"I was looking for you earlier, Sting." Brooke stated as she opened the door.

Sting couldn't see who was in the back bedroom but he heard that muffled crying.

"Yeah I heard. I also heard that Kerri was here."

"She is in the back room."

Brooke pointed to the room he heard the crying from and he began to walked there as fast as he could. He looked into from the doorway and frowned deeply at the sight. Kerri was surrounded by shopping bags and her purchases with tears flowing from her eyes. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding her phone. He looked over and saw it wasn't a picture of her children but a picture of Hope, her child that died.

Hope was only 4 years old when she died. And to Sting she was the sweetest and adorablest little girl he has ever seen. She had her mother's bright green eyes and her father's black hair. Even though she had cancer she was still running around with a smile on her face. And once she had pasted, Sting saw something change in Kerri. She became meaner and nastier to everyone besides her children. Sting saw her distancing herself and tried to stop it while her father did nothing about it. Sting tried to bring her back but it was too late and she became this nasty cold woman who doesn't care who you are, if you're in her way she will tear you down.

But no matter what Steve Borden loved her.

"Hey Darling."

Looking up, Kerri smiled a little bit.

"Hi Uncle Steve."

She tried to stop her tears but nothing worked. Kerri felt Sting sit next to her before she felt his arms around her. Kerri knew that he saw the picture of Hope but he didn't say anything, so she didn't.

Sting started to rock the both of them, hoping to calm Kerri down. And he was successful, as Kerri fell to sleep in his arms. Sting motioned for Brooke to clean off a spot on the bed before he laid her down in that spot. Sting covered Kerri with the white hotel blanket before kissing her temple. He walked out after Brooke and shut the door quietly after him.

Brooke and Sting sit on the couch and talk about TNA. They wanted to stop Aces & Eights but they didn't know how too. James also wanted Brooke to be watched and always have someone with her at all times. He doesn't trust Bully Ray but he does know Bully Ray and Bully Ray will do anything to get what he wants. Even if he has to hurt people in the process.

69696969696969

Hours later Brooke, Kerri and Sting walked into the arena. Sting was all dressed in his war paint and ring gear. Kerri was in the same outfit as before just with sun glasses over her red puffy eyes. And Brooke changed into a yellow designer dress for the show tonight.

Kerri was looking at the people that accompany the halls of the arena. She has already met James Storm and Jeff Hardy. Both of them already promised Sting that they would look out for the Hogan sisters.

Kerri rolled her eyes at that but said nothing. She doesn't have to be watched. Kerri knows she can take care of and protect herself. She doesn't need anyone's help.

Hulk looked up from the paperwork that was scattered on his desk as his office door opened. Brooke and Kerri walked in before Sting. Hulk smiled at his daughters but frowned at the sight of Sting. He wasn't too happy with the Stinger but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that Kerri looks up the man. She looks up to Sting more than she does with Hulk, her own father.

"Hey Daddy!" Brooke said happily after she kissed her father's cheek.

Kerri didn't say anything to her father. After she kissed his cheek, she sat on the leather couch. Kerri brought her long legs up and crossed them in pretzel position. Her phone was in her hands as she texted her brother. Nick was telling her that Alice cried herself to sleep in Lucas' arms after the phone call. Kerri felt like crying once more after she read that but she held it all in. Crying isn't going to make Alice feel better and it sure as hell aint going to make her feel any better. Also being cooped up in this room listening to the three of them talk business, aint helping her either.

"Dad, im going for a walk."

Hulk didn't even look up as his oldest walked out of the room. He just gave her a nod of the head and a wave.

Sting frowned at how Hulk just let his daughter leave without protection with Aces & Eights running around. But Sting couldn't say anything because she wasn't his daughter.

Brooke frowned also but stood up and followed her sister.

"Im going with her."

"Just be careful."

Sting rolled his eyes at that. _You don't say anything when Kerri leaves, a woman that isn't thinking very clearly but you say something when Brooke leaves. And Kerri is supposedly you're favorite, yeah right._

Sting took out his phone and texted James Storm to watch over the sisters for him. Times like this makes Sting really think that he is more of a father to Kerri then Hulk is. Hell more of a father to all of the Hogan children then Hulk is. It's really sad that Kerri was raised by all this wrestlers more than she was raised by her own father.


	4. Chapter 4

Kerri and Brooke were walking around the outside of the arena. Kerri wanted to see Mark and get a feel of him before going inside to sit with their father. Brooke was scared and tried to keep her shaking to a minimum.

"Do we have to do this without security?" Brooke asked her sister.

Rolling her eyes, Kerri kept walking. "You can go back inside if you want. I don't need you to be here."

Brooke stopped and looked around. She saw James Storm walking into the arena. "Fine. Bye Kerri, be careful please."

"Yea…Yea…Yea…" Kerri waved her hand and kept walking but listened to her sister talk to James Storm. "Baby." Kerri mumbled under her breath as she turned the corner and crashed into a large and muscular body. Thankfully Kerri was caught before she fell onto the hard ground.

Mark LoMonaco caught the small woman and held her carefully in his arms. He looked down at the blonde woman in his arms and the first thought that came into his head was that she was the most beautiful woman his has ever seen. Her blonde hair flowed down in soft waves. Her body was tiny yet curvy. He could see tattoos on her side and the front of her left shoulder. Her eyes were the brightest green he seen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to walk into you." Mark helped her stand on her feet.

"Na, it was my fault." Kerri smiled at the man.

He wasn't that bad looking. He was tall and largely built. The man was scruffy. He had a bad guy vibe to him even while smiling down at her.

"Im Mark but everyone calls me Bully Ray." He held a hand out for her to shake and she took it.

She knew who he was. Bully Ray was the Mark that hurt her sister but right now she didn't care what he did. Kerri liked the way he looked and wanted to be in his bed.

"Kerri… I'm Kerri Hogan."

Mark took off his hat and rubbed the back of his head before placing the hat back. Mark was looking down at their boots.

"So im guessing you know who I am?"

"I do." Kerri crossed her arms over her chest. "And I was told to stay away from you." Kerri let a smirk form on her lips as Mark kept looking down at their feet. "But lucky for you, I don't listen when people tell me what to do."

Mark looked up from the ground and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. He smirked back at her and grabbed her hand.

"Then why don't we have some fun together?" Mark pulled the blonde close to him. He leaned down and kissed her pierced lips.

"Oh my brother!"

Mark and Kerri looked over to Devon and the rest of Aces and Eights. Garrett and Wes were looking at her nicely unlike Knox and D.O.C. The two of them was leering at her like a piece of meat. Knox licked his lips and Kerri rolled her eyes once more.

"Get those eyes off of my girl, Knox."

Kerri wanted to say that she wasn't Bully's girl but seeing the look in his eyes, she kept her mouth shut and let Bully do the talking.

Bully talked to Devon and D'Lo while keeping an arm wrapped around Kerri. He held her possessively close to him and glared at Knox every time he looked at Kerri.

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other  
Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

Everyone looked at the 5'7 blonde as her phone blasted Causal Sex by My Darkest Days. Kerri smirked before taking her phone out. Bully looked down at the IPhone screen and saw that Brooke was calling her. He nodded his head at Garrett and Wes before letting Kerri go.

"Go and talk to her. Garrett and Wes will look over you." Kerri nodded at Bully's order before walking away with the two Aces & Eights members following her.

"Yea Brooke?"

"_Where are you? Dad wants you here."_

"I'm a little busy right now." Kerri looked over at Bully and smirked at the lust-filled look.

"_Busy doing what?"_

"Really? Do you have pull the annoying little sister act now?" Kerri threw an arm up in the air as all the members of Aces & Eights laughed at her. She flipped them all her middle finger as her father took over the phone on the other side.

"_Kerri Rose Hogan! Where are you, young lady?"_

"Okay really? I am 31 years old. I can do what I want and who I want. Also what's up with the full name, Pops?"

"_I don't care how old you are. I am your father and you will respect and listen to me. I want you in my office in 10 minutes."_

"Dad! Why 10 minutes? Why not an hour or two? Come on don't cock block me!"

Aces & Eights looked at her with their jaws dropped. Only one person knows who her father is but that doesn't take the shock away. When does a woman say that to one of her parents but most importantly her father.

"_Cock block you?! You are going to have sex with someone you don't know?"_

"Well yea, that's what a one night stand is. And that is also how I came into this wonderful world." Kerri rolled her eyes once more at the shocked looks. They really have to get used to her attitude.

"_Kerri, my off-"_

Kerri ended the call before her father finished his sentence. She walked back over to Bully and cuddled up to his side. She stood up on her tippy toes to whisper.

"We need to leave now if we want to have fun."

Bully nodded before kissing her cheek. "Devon, you're in charge tonight. Don't call, don't text and don't come knocking."

Bully led Kerri to his motorcycle and straddled the cycle. Kerri climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his large body. She smiled as the wind blew her hair back. She always loved the wind in her hair and the motorcycle rumbling beneath her. That's why she has 4 of them.

The drive to the hotel was a short one. Mark walked ahead of her head with his fingers interlocked with hers. She was smiling happily as she followed Mark. Kerri knew that this was going to be one of the best nights of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the darkened hotel room, Kerri stripped herself of her hoodie. She felt Mark behind her before his arms wrapped themselves around her body. His hands went straight for her shorts. Mark unbuttoned them before pushing them off of her hips. Moving her hair over her shoulder he looked down at the almost naked woman in front of him.

"You sure?"

Chuckling, Kerri turned in his arms and wrapped her around his neck. "Aren't you supposed to ask that when you're about to fuck me?"

Mark smirked before picking her up into his arms. Kerri wrapped her legs around his waist before she pulled his shirts and vest off of his body.

"So many layers." Kerri whispered before attacking his neck in kisses.

Mark bent his head and bit the piece of skin where her neck and shoulder meet. She let out a loud moan before scraping her teeth down his neck.

"So, you got a thing for biting?"

"Mhmm." Kerri moaned out into his neck as Mark walked them over to the large king sized bed.

Mark laid Kerri on the bed before he unwrapped her limbs from his body. He looked down at the blonde angel sprawled across his bed. He smirked before kissing the tattoo on her left hip.

"What is this?" Mark whispered onto her skin as he scattered kisses around the tattoo.

"A heart that forms into a Celtic knot." Kerri raised her hips up a little to get closer to Mark's wandering lips.

"Why did you get it?" He moved over to her right hip and began kissing all over too.

"My friend drew it and I fell in love with the design." Kerri breath out as Mark traveled up her body. Both with his hands and him mouth. She felt him lick the tattoo on her shoulder. "It's the same with the leopard printed scratches."

"Your friend sure can draw." Mark said off-handed as he stripped her of her bandeau. "Im surprised that you don't have anything on them." Mark stated before sucking her right nipple into his mouth.

Arching up, Kerri placed a hand on his neck. "On the side. It's a quote."

Mark couldn't read it but he licked it before climbing fully up her body.

"How many do you have?"

"16 tattoos."

Mark shook his head before ridding himself of his jeans, boots and socks. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her soft lips once more.

"Pill?"

"Yea" Kerri said as she flipped them over. She smirked down at him before ripping his boxers away. She held his nine inch cock in her hands and rubbed it softly.

Mark put a finger in the side of her thong and pulled it away from her body before letting in snap back into place. He smirked as she jumped before she moaned. He smirk grew as he finally noticed that she liked it rough. He threw her down on the bed and tore her underwear into pieces before slamming his dick inside of her.

Kerri arched completely off the bed and he entered her. Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders and back as she was pounded into the mattress.

"Fuck!"

Kerri screamed out as she cummed for the first time that night. Her legs wrapped themselves around Mark's large waist as he kept fucking her.

Mark groaned loudly as he felt her walls tighten around him but it wasn't enough for him to cum. He needed more.

Kerri gasped as she felt her body being lifted from the bed. Her back was slammed into the wall. Mark placed a hand by her head and tightened his hold on her hip. Her nails clawed his shoulders even more as she cummed once more. Mark couldn't hold back as her walls tighten around him once more. He cursed as he emptied his seed into her.

Mark placed his forehead on her shoulder as they tried to breathe normally once more. Kerri wasn't finished with Mark yet so she tightens around him once more. Mark looked up at the blonde haired angel in his arms and smirked.

"You want more?"

Kerri giggled before nodding her head. She was thrown back onto the back and she giggled once more.

Kerri was right this was one of the best nights in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining brightly threw the thin white hotel curtains. Mark groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. He peeked over to left side and smirked at the naked tattooed back. Turning on his side, Mark slid a hand up Kerri's back and traced the words and wings on her back. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. Kerri moaned softly and cuddled closer to him while burying her head more into the pillow under her head. Mark pushed the blonde hair off of her back and shoulders and kissed the wings on her back.

"_Love is how you stay alive even after you are gone."_ Mark whispered the words that were tattooed on her back. He smiled at the meaning and traced the words. He felt her shiver and he dropped another kiss on her back.

"Are you having fun?" Kerri's voice was a tired and some-what hoarse whisper but Mark thought it was cute.

"I am. You taste…" His kissed her neck before sucking on the skin. "Delicious." The word was whispered in her ear and Kerri couldn't fight the shiver.

Mark trailed his fingers down the flowers tattooed on her right side before grasping her hip. He flipped her over and hovered over her slim body. Kerri wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing his lips down to hers.

Their kiss was softer than all the others they shared. Mark wanted to show her that he can be a _good guy_. While Kerri just wanted to be soft this morning. Last night, Mark was really rough with her but it's not like she didn't enjoy it. It's just that she feels the aftermath of the rounds of heated sex from last night.

Mark and Kerri somehow knew that this wasn't going to be the last time they are naked in bed together.

696969696969696969

Kerri walked towards the hotel room she is sharing with her sister with her head held up high and her clothes in her arms. Mark gave her one of his shirts before kissing her one last time after one more round.

Kerri knocked on the hotel door and Brooke opened it right away. She glared at her older sister as she stepped aside.

"Do you know that Dad's pissed at you?" Kerri shrugged as she dropped her dirty clothes on the floor near her suitcase. "Do you even care how hurt Dad was?" Stripping herself of Mark's shirt, Kerri climbed into the shower and turned it on. She turned to the hottest temp her skin can handle. "Are you even listening to me?" Kerri rubbed the strawberry scented shampoo into her long hair before washing it out. "Dad wants to see you once we get to the airport." After washing out the conditioner, Kerri washed her body. "Do you even care?" Stepping out of the shower, Kerri wrapped the large fluffy white hotel towel around her body. "Ugh! I don't know why your dad's favorite!" Kerri stopped brushing her hair to smirk as Brooke stomped out of the room. Kerri went back to her _morning_ routine as the hotel door slammed shut signaling that Brooke was gone.

Kerri walked out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door wide open, not caring who saw her towel cladded body.

Jeff Hardy stood in front of her with a knowing smile on his face.

"I know something!"

Kerri smiled as she let Jeff into the room.

"And what do you know, Jeff?"

Kerri walked back into her bedroom and pulled on the clothes she picked out. The black sweatpants were loose and baggy and the red tank top is scooped low, so her breast was popping out of the top.

"I know where you were last night and this morning."

Jeff had a large smile on his face as Kerri stopped pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She looked over at Jeff and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

Jeff frowned as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Nothing. I want nothing."

Kerri looked at him confused before she finally got it.

"You are here just to make sure I am okay, aren't you?"

Jeff looked down at his hands and nodded his head.

"It's your choice if you want to be with him or just wanted to have sex with him. Im not going to stop you or lecture you but I am going to check up on you. I don't want to see you hurt. And no it's not because your father is my boss. But I saw my best friend hurt because of a guy like Bully and I don't want to see that happen to you."

Kerri smiled softly at Jeff but he never saw as he kept looking at his hands. Kerri wrapped her arms around Jeff and hugged him close.

"Thanks Jeff." She kissed his cheek before standing up. "I have to pack. If you want you can stay and help or I will just see you on the plane."

Jeff got a goofy smile on his face before he jumped up from the bed.

"Well then let's get to work!"

69696969696969

Kerri laughed loudly as Jeff jumped on the back of James Storm, making the two wrestlers fall to the airport floor. Jeff got up and ran back to Kerri. He hid behind her as James ran to the two of them. Kerri laughed louder as James picked her up and made her sit on the luggage as he chased Jeff around the airport. Kerri was so into the show she didn't realize someone was standing behind her until a hand landed on her shoulder. She followed the hand up to the person's face. Kerri smiled as she saw Sting's non-painted face.

"Having fun?"

"Yes I am, Uncle Steve."

Kerri hugged her uncle before grabbing her and Jeff's bags. Sting helped her before he grabbed Storm's bags too. They checked the bags in before sitting down on the uncomfortable chairs.

"So I hear my father is mad at me." Kerri stated as she leaned against Sting.

"Yea, he didn't like it that you walked off."

Looking at her uncle, Kerri frowned. "But he didn't stop me when I left his office. He just told Brooke to be careful, not me. But Baby Brooke. I am a mother of three children; I don't need my Daddy to take care of me. He also needs to realize I don't need him anymore and he can't boss me around. Im not one of his wrestlers, I don't have to listen to him. It's not going to hurt me or my kids if I tell him no."

"I know that, Kerri. But he is your father and he still sees you as his little girl that he has to take care of and protect."

"Take care of? Protect? Uncle Steve, you have been more of a father to me than my own. And how the fuck can he still sees me as a little girl. I was married! I have children! Im not some little girl that needs Daddy to survive. Im not Brooke!"

Kerri didn't notice two people standing behind them, listening to every word she said. Steve didn't either, so he jumped to at the unexpected voice.

"Im glad that my older sister sees me as a baby still."

Kerri turned to see her father and sister standing behind her.

"I don't see you as a baby, Brooke. You are a baby." Kerri stood up and walked towards her sister. "You need Daddy's money to live. You need Daddy to protect you. You need Daddy to feed you and clothe you." Keri smirked at the tears in her sisters eyes. "I don't need Daddy to do anything for me. I have a job. I have my own house that I brought. I have my own food, my own clothes. I have my own kids. I don't need you or dad for anything."

Brooke broke down crying because she knew it was true. She relies on her father for everything. And she also did that when she was with Bully. Brooke knows that she cannot live without someone taking care of her.

Hulk held his youngest daughter as she cried. He glared at his oldest and Kerri glared back. Sting pulled Kerri away from her upset sister and angry father. Kerri turned around and went to walk away when she saw all of Aces & Eights staring at her. She smirked and turned to look at her father.

"By the way Daddy, I was with Bully last night and this morning."


	7. Chapter 7

To say Hulk was pissed, would be an understatement.

He cursed.

He screamed.

He yelled.

He threw things.

He was almost arrested.

And this was all at the airport.

He did all of that while Kerri stood next to Bully and Taz, smirking proudly at her work. If he wanted to ignore her then fine. But he can't ignore her then try and be a father to her. That shit aint gonna happen. Kerri was happy that she finally told Brooke how she felt about her. Kerri would always love Brooke but she needs to grow up and become independent if she wants a husband or children. She can't keep looking for Daddy if she wants to be respected and looked up to. That can't happen in the real world.

Bully stood at Kerri's side with his arm wrapped around her. He held her close and semi behind him. He doesn't trust Hulk at all and Hulk looks like he is ready to kill someone. Bully would never let Kerri get hurt even though he doesn't love her. He still wants her, even if it is for the rest of the month. Bully isn't trying to use Kerri but Hulk doesn't know that. Hell only Taz, Garrett, Devon and Wes know he doesn't want to use her.

Bully always felt something was missing in his life and when he laid eyes on Kerri he felt better. Not whole but better. And Bully wants to keep feeling that way. So if a Hogan can make him feel that way then he is going to be with that Hogan. Bully doesn't even care that she has children. Bully doesn't care she was married. Hell he was married too and it was to her younger sister. Bully just signed the papers once Kerri left this morning. And only Devon knows he is divorced now.

Thinking all of this over, he is going to have to have a meeting with the boys.

Kerri sighed deeply as she laid her head on Bully's chest. This is getting boring and she is tired and wants to sleep.

"Bully, is the plane ready yet?" Kerri asked with a small pout on her face.

Bully looks down at her and kisses the top of her head. He looks over at Taz and watched as his best friend nodded.

"Yea Angel, it is. You wanna go on now?" He got a nod as an answer before she yawned.

Bully kept an arm around her at all times as they walked to the terminal. Kerri could barely keep her eyes open as they walked on the plane. Bully had a private jet because of all the meetings he needs to have with the boys. Bully already ordered for Kerri's luggage to be placed on his plane before it was put on the other one.

The inside of the jet was all pure. It was white chairs and couches with cream walls and rugs. The tables were white and round. There was a back room with a large bed. The bed was covered with white and champagne colored pillows. The blanket was gold. It really was beautiful.

But Kerri couldn't enjoy it because once she stepped onto the plane, she passed out. Bully quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style. Bully carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her under the blankets. He tucked her in before kissing the top of her head. He placed her flip flops on the floor by the door before shutting the lights and the door. He walked out to the main area where the rest of Aces & Eights was sitting. Some had beers already in their hands while others had champagne glasses.

"How are my boys liking the rich life?" Bully asked and smiled at the cheers he got in returned.

"Now boys it's time to talk business." Bully said as he sat down in a chair. Devon was sitting in the chair across the table from him. The guys shut up and looked at their president. "Now I know plan b was to mess with Hulk and Brooke but Kerri isn't part of plan b."

"So is she part of plan c?" D'Lo asked confused.

Bully took the beer offered to him by the blonde flight attendant but frowned at D'Lo.

"There is no plan c. We have the title, we have the power and we have the money. Kerri aint part of none of that." Taking a sip of beer, Bully looked at the confused faces of the ones that don't know about Kerri. "I want Kerri because I want her. Not cause of her old man or her sister. I want Kerri, that's it. You all will protect her like you protect each other. She is my girl now and you will treat her as such." Taking another sip, Bully stood up from his seat. "Do you all understand?" All the guys agreed but Bully wasn't done yet. "If one hair is harmed on her head, I will personally kick your asses."

"You sound like you're in love with her, Bully." Anderson said with a laugh. Knox and Doc laughed with him but all three was silenced by the look on Bully's face.

"Maybe I am or maybe I feel like I can fall for her. Why is it your business how I feel anyways?"

Taz stood up from his seat and raised his hands in front of the angry men. "Now boys, calm down. We have a sleeping female only a few feet away from us. We don't want to wake her, do we?"

Taz looked at Bully and Bully shook his head before sitting back down. Anderson looked out the window and ignored everyone. Taz sighed as he sat down heavily in his chair. He can't keep being peace maker for these guys anymore.

Bully waved the woman over and told her to give him 4 more beers. Bully started to drink beer after beer until Taz cut him off. Bully got up and stumbled into the back bedroom. He looked at Kerri, sleeping peacefully in the bed, before he fell face first onto the bed. His hand hit Kerri on the ankle and it jolted her awake.

Kerri sat up and rubbed her eyes, tiredly. "Mark?"

"Sorry… Angel… didn't mean to…to… to wake you." Bully muttered out into the mattress.

"Are you drunk?"

Kerri got up onto her knees and rolled him over onto his side. Once she got Bully on his side, she took of his boots. Her nose wrinkled at the smell but she said nothing. She quickly got away from his feet and went into the main room.

"Taz, is there an empty bucket or something for Mark?"

Taz nodded and made Wes go into the bathroom to receive it. Wes put the bucket next to Bully on the side of the bed before he shut the door. Kerri sat in Bully's old seat across from Devon with her knees under her chin.

"Are you hungry, Kerri?" Devon asked while motioning at the plate in front of him.

Kerri shook her head before pulling out her phone. She presses the unlock button on her iPhone and the picture of her four children pop up. She sighs sadly and frowns at the no signal symbol.

Taz was looking over her shoulder and saw the three kids. He smiled, knowing how she feels right now and patted her shoulder. Kerri looked up at him confused.

"There's a phone on the side wall, right there." He pointed out the phone and chuckled as Kerri jumped up from her seat.

Kerri ran to the phone and quickly punched in her brother's cell number.

"Ello?"

"Nick!"

Nick laughed at his sister's yell as he held the phone away from his ear.

"Hey Kerri, whose phone is this?"

"Im calling from an airplane phone."

"Oh that's pretty cool, sis."

"Nick! I don't care how cool it is. I want to talk to one of my babies."

"But-"

"Now Nicholas Allan!"

"Ok… Ok… God I can't even talk to my own sister without being yelled at… Lucas! Phone!"

She smiled as she heard feet pounding on the floor before she heard his voice.

"Hey Momma!"

"Hey Dragon, how are you?"

"Im fine Momma. You worry too much."

Nick smiled and high hived his nephew. Alice came into the kitchen with her favorite stuffed bear dragging on the floor. She raised her hands up for her uncle and Nick placed her onto his hip. He handed Alice her sippy cup filled with apple juice. Nick smiled as his niece tried to wake up from her nap.

"Shut it. I am your mother, im supposed to worry. Now where are your siblings?"

"Ali just woke up from her nap and is drinking from her sippy cup while Uncle Nick holds her. And Jor is still sleeping." Lucas looking up at his baby sister and saw she was looking at the phone. "Say hi to Mommy, Ali."

Once the phone was placed on her ear, Ali woke right up and chattered on and on to her mother about her day.

"That's great, baby-girl!"

Kerri said as Bully stumbled out of the bedroom. She shook her head at his attitude but didn't stop talking to her daughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bully yelled at everyone.

Everyone but Kerri shut up. Kerri glared at her boyfriend before telling her daughter to hold on. She placed her hand over the mouth piece.

"You best be watching your mouth right now, Mark."

Bully looks down at his girlfriend with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh and why should I?"

Kerri waved Garrett over before she took her hand off of the mouth piece.

"Baby-girl, I have to go and handle something but why don't you talk to mommy's friend, Garrett?"

"Okay Mommy!"

Mark's face lost all color as she spoke the word mommy. He watched as she handed Garrett the phone before she walked over to him. He didn't think he would get chewed out in front of the guys but he was wrong.

"Now listen here, you fucking asshole. When I talk to my children, you will not yell, you will not curse and you sure as hell won't tell me to stop talking to them. Do YOU understand, Mark?"

Bully swallowed hard but nodded his head all the same. He has never been scared of a female before but he has never met Kerri. And now he can say that he has been scared shitless by a woman.

"Good, now im going back to that couch and im going to go back to my convocation about butterflies. While you sit here and keep your mouth shut, got it?"

Bully once again nodded before he was shoved down into his seat by his 5'7 girlfriend. He watched as she walked back to the couch Garrett was on and took the phone from the former referee.

"Mommy, I likes your friend! I wanna meet him!"

Kerri laughed before she smiled at Garrett, who was still sitting next to her.

"You will meet him, Baby-girl. You will meet all of mommy's new friends."

Garrett smirked and nudged her. She slapped his arm with a laugh.

"Baby, I have to go now okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

Kerri wiped her eyes as Garrett rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture.

"I love you too, Alice. And tell your brothers that I love them too."

"Kay…Kay Mommy."

Kerri hung up the phone and a tear fell from her eye. Garrett frowned before he pulled her into his arms. He could see Bully glaring at him as he comforted his president's girlfriend but right now Garrett didn't care. Garrett rubbed Kerri's back as she started to sob. Taz walked over and sat behind Kerri. He rubbed her back while trying to say something that would calm her down.

"I miss them. I have never been away for a day since Hope died." Kerri said, struggling for them to understand why she is crying so much.

"Who is Hope, Kerri?"

"Hope was my daughter, Taz. She was my daughter that died when she was 4 years old."

Taz took Kerri from Garrett and held her to him. "How?"

"Breast Cancer."

Kerri held out her left wrist and showed him her tattoo. On her wrist was Hope but instead of an O there was the pink breast cancer ribbon.

"I got that the day the doctors told me she had breast cancer. I thought she would be able to fight it but she couldn't. The doctors and my ex-husband blamed me. I couldn't carry her full term. Im the reason Hope is dead."

Kerri broke out into fresh tears. Anderson looked at the crying mother sadly before he sighed.

"It's not your fault."

Everyone looked at Anderson in shock. Taz thought that Knox would say that before Anderson even looked at the girl. Kerri smiled a tear full smile at Anderson before she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks."

Anderson nodded his head, knowing why she feels better. She heard it over and over again that it wasn't her fault from family members but never once from someone who doesn't know her. Anderson said it because he knows how it feels to think that someone's death is your fault.

Without anyone knowing, Ken Anderson and Kerri Hogan formed an unusual friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

They were in Arkansas at the arena. Kerri was sitting on Bully's lap as he talked to the guys. She wasn't paying any attention to what they we saying or doing. So when Bully bounced his leg, she screamed. They guys all chuckled while she placed a hand over her speeding heart.

"What?" She glared at Bully, really not happy with the way he got her attention.

"Do you want to come out with us or do you want to stay in the clubhouse?"

Kerri rolled her eyes before standing up. She straightens out her plaid over shirt that was unbuttoned and made she her black bandeau was still cover her breast before looking back at Bully.

"If im not out there with you and back here, my father will see that. He would also see that I am all alone back here since all of you are going to be in the ring." Kerri pulled her black ripped skinny jeans up a little more. "He will be sending someone, probably Sting, to come and take me back to him."

Kerri watched as all the guys realized what she is saying. She always has to have at least one member of Aces & Eights with her at all times.

"Your right." Bully said as he stood. He walked over to his girlfriend and kisses her on the top of her head before wrapping an arm around her. "She will never be alone, understand?"

The boys nodded and Bully walked out of the clubhouse with Kerri at his side.

6969696969696969

In the ring Jeff Hardy stood there talking about how he is the number one contender for the world heavyweight championship. He was also talking about calling someone out for fight night.

Bully had a mic in his large hand.

"Blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah!"

Bully had the championship over his shoulder while Kerri walked behind him next to Devon. Devon had a hand on Kerri's lower back, telling her without words that he's got her. Kerri is comfortable with Devon after knowing him for a week but she would have been more comfortable having her boyfriend walk next to her. Not in front of her.

Kerri wasn't listening to Bully. She could really care less on what was said. She doesn't like words, Kerri likes action. She just followed Bully and let Devon guide her. As Devon grabbed a sign and ripped it up, Garrett placed an arm around her and guided her to the side of the ring. Devon stood next to them but Garrett kept an arm around her.

Anderson was standing next to Bully on the apron, making fun of Jeff. Jeff Attacked Anderson.

The next thing Kerri knew, Anderson picked her up and placed her in front of Taz as Aces & Eights attacked Jeff. Kerri was biting her lip trying not to scream as Jeff was beaten down. Just because she was with Bully doesn't mean that she still wasn't friends with Jeff.

Taz was rubbing her arm behind her while he held Bully's title. When the TNA locker room came running out. Bully took his title and a mic before grabbing her hand. Kerri had to run behind Bully as he pulled her with him. He called Aces & Eights to them as Bully pushed Kerri behind him. Kerri grabbed a hold of Bully's elbow, scared that someone was going to grab her if she wasn't in Bully's grasp.

"Anderson! Im calling you out! Hardy, Anderson tonight!" Jeff screamed into the mic. He stood tall with the TNA locker room behind him.

Anderson and Devon was talking as the rest of Aces & Eights walked to their leader and his girl. Kerri hugged Garrett as she saw he had a busted lip. She has always been motherly, no matter who it is. If she saw blood, she became a mother. Kerri held Garrett's hand as she pulled him with her.

Bully was looking at her confused as she worried over Garrett. Why would his girl care about if one of the boys gets hurt? It makes no sense to Bully. He is going have to talk to Kerri after all this shit tonight.

Once in the clubhouse, Kerri brought Garrett into the bathroom. She made him sit on the chair she asked Wes to bring in as she looked for medical supplies. Kerri cleaned Garrett's lip up carefully, trying not to hurt him anymore.

"Kerri?"

Kerri turned her head and saw Wes standing there. She turned back to Garrett before talking.

"Yes Wes?"

"No disrespect or anything but why are you so worried over a spilt lip on a professional wrestler?"

Kerri sighs as she walked away from Garrett. She had a bloody rag in her hands. She ran water over it making sure it was white once more.

"You know im a mother but I don't see you as my children. It's just when I see blood I become all motherly and I have to make sure that person is okay. I don't care how old the person is or the person's job. It's just how I am." Kerri turned to look at Garrett and Wes with tears in her eyes. "I don't mean to baby you guys but it's hard to turn off my mother instincts. Especially when I don't have my children with me." Tears started to fall from the green eyes of Kerri. Wes and Garrett frowned at each other before hugging the mother between them. "I don't mean it."

"Its fine, Kerri. We understand and it's fine if you want to baby us." Wes said as Bully walked into the bathroom after listening to his girlfriend talk. Bully felt bad that he wanted her to stop something she has no control over.

"Hey, sometimes we need to be babied." Garrett said trying to make her laugh but instead he got a loud sob.

"I will stop it, I promise."

Garrett and Wes look over to Bully Ray with helpless looks on their faces. Bully walked over and took his girlfriend from the members of Aces & Eights. Garrett and Wes walked out of the bathroom letting the couple have their time together.

Bully held his girl close to him as he combed her blonde hair with his fingers. Kerri sobbed as she kept saying that she will never baby the guys ever again.

"No, don't do that, Baby. Its fine, me and the boys can stand a little babying once in a while. No one is mad at you."

Kerri nodded but couldn't stop crying.

Garrett popped his head into the bathroom and looked at the crying mother.

"Sting just called out Hogan."

"What!"

Kerri ran into the main room and sat in front of the TV. She wiped her eyes as her father and uncle screamed at each other. She couldn't believe her father. Sting was just trying to help him and her father shoved that in his face. She watched as security walked her uncle out of the ring. She ran out of the clubhouse and ran to the back of the arena. She heard people running after her and screaming her name but she wanted her uncle. She cursed herself for wearing platform heeled ankle boots but she kept running. She slowed down as she saw her uncle standing there with his hands on his hips looking around.

"Uncle Steve!"

Sting looked over and smiled as he watched Kerri run towards him. He held out his arms and let his niece cry into his chest.

"Im sorry, Uncle Steve."

Sting sighed has he rubbed his niece's back. He looked over her head to see most of Aces & Eights standing there watching them hug. Garrett and Wes looked away as Sting looked at them. Anderson and Devon didn't look away. They wanted to make sure Kerri was okay.

"Don't you have a match to prepare for, Anderson?" Sting said over his niece's head. He looked over at Aces & Eights and shook his head as he noticed Bully Ray wasn't there.

"I don't care about the match. Kerri, are you alright?" Anderson watched as Kerri nodded her head. He patted her on the shoulder before looking over at Wes and Garrett. "You two need to go with Doc to the ring."

Wes and Garrett left to go back to the clubhouse. Kerri turned around quickly.

"Please be careful."

The two of them nodded their heads with soft smiles on their faces. Before they left, they kissed Kerri on the cheeks.

"We will be fine, Kerri." Wes said before slapping Garrett on the shoulder.

Once they were gone, Kerri looked over at Anderson.

"Why do they need to go to the ring?"

"They are going to attack James Storm before being called out to a match with Storm, Eric Young and Kurt Angle."

Kerri looked at Anderson before looking at Devon. "Why the hell would you let them in the ring with Kurt? Kurt wants to kill them!" Kerri's eyes wide and had a scared look. She doesn't want those two to get hurt. Kerri is closer to Wes and Garrett then the other members of Aces and Eights. Well besides her boyfriend of course.

"Kerri, they are going to be fine." Devon said trying to calm the mother down.

"They better be or else im going to kick ever one of your asses." Kerri kissed her uncle on the cheek before walking away from the three wrestlers.

Devon and Sting shook hands as Anderson walked behind Kerri.

"Watch her for me." Sting said to Devon. Once Sting got the head nod, he left.

Once back at the clubhouse, Kerri sat in a chair away from the table. She listened to Bully talk about Jeff but she didn't care. She was looking at the door waiting for Garrett to come back. She saw the ankle lock Kurt put on him and she saw Garrett limping. Kerri jumped as Anderson yelled and started to beat the table with a sledge hammer. She shook her head at Anderson but said nothing as the door opened. Kerri ran to Garrett and placed him on one of the chairs. Kerri got the ice pack she already made and placed it on Garrett's bad ankle.

"Come on Garrett, it's time to go."

Garrett went to get up as Bully called him but Kerri placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down into the chair. She fixed the icepack and looked over at her boyfriend.

"No, Garrett is staying here. Anderson can go out alone. If anyone is needed you have other members besides Garrett. Mark, Garrett is hurt and I want him to rest."

"But-"

"But nothing, Mark. Garrett is hurt and he needs to rest if you want him to protect his brothers. Leave him alone."

Kerri got a bottle of water and handed it to the youngest member of Aces & Eights. Garrett took the water bottle quietly as he and the rest of Aces & Eights, besides Taz and Anderson, watched as the couple fought about Garrett.

"We need him."

"He needs to rest."

"You can't baby someone we need."

"You can't use someone that is hurt."

"He is fine."

"If he stays on the ankle he could be really hurt, Mark."

"He is fine, Kerri."

"Kerri, I need to go. I have to go out to the ring."

Garrett takes the icepack off of his ankle and takes the hammer. He runs out to the ring while Kerri watches the TV. If Anderson or Garrett gets hurt, she is flipping out.

Kerri watches as Anderson falls back into Earl. Anderson waves his hand and Garrett hands him the hammer with a smirk. Kerri nodded her head seeing that Garrett was fine but then glared at Bully as both Anderson and Garrett was hit in the stomach and side with the hammer. Bully gulped as he saw Kerri's hate-filled glared. Kerri turned back to the TV and watched as Anderson was stuck with a steel chair.

"Would you do something?" Kerri screamed as Jeff brought out a table.

"Mark!" was the next thing screamed as Jeff brought out a ladder.

"Do something!" was next as Jeff placed Anderson on the table.

Bully ran out of the clubhouse with Kerri right behind him. She wasn't going to let her boys get hurt anymore. She cared about Anderson, even though she doesn't really show it. Bully told her to stay near the crowd as he slid into the ring and pushed Anderson off of the table. Kerri watched as Bully helped Anderson off of the ring apron. Once Anderson was near her, Kerri wrapped her arms around him. Anderson kissed the top of her head as he leaned on her. Kerri helped Anderson walk as Bully looked back at Jeff. Kerri wasn't listening to Jeff talk as she bent down and helped Garrett stand up.

Kerri helped both members walk but she brought them to the rental Bully got. She brought out the keys and unlocked the truck. Kerri helped Anderson into the front seat as Garrett was able to climb into the back. Wes was walking out of the clubhouse, looking for Kerri, only to see her walking to the driver side of the truck. Kerri told Wes to get into the back with Garrett. She pulled out of the arena as Bully walked out to the truck. She saw him lift his arms up and curse as he watched his girlfriend leave without him.


	9. Chapter 9

Wes and Garrett were helping Anderson walk into the hotel that belonged to Kerri and Mark. Kerri closed the door behind them and locked the door. She didn't want Mark in the hotel room. She was pissed at him. Even though Mark didn't do anything, he let Anderson and Garrett get hurt. Kerri got icepacks, water and pain pills. She walked over to the couch were the two injured members of Aces & Eights.

"You need to take off your shirt, Garrett."

Garrett took off of his shirt and she tried to hold in her flinch at the bruises. If Garrett looked like that, she didn't want to see Anderson. She wrapped two icepacks on the bruises and gave Garrett pain pills. She looked over to Anderson and helped him out of his shirt. She flinched and gasps as she saw the bruises on his back, front and sides. Kerri quickly placed icepacks on Anderson and tears came to her eyes as he flinched in pain. She gave him a bottle of water and two pain pills. Anderson took them quietly but groaned as he laid back on the couch. There was banging on the door and Mark's loud angry voice was heard.

"Go and sleep in Devon's room. I don't want you in here, Mark." Kerri called out to her boyfriend as she, with the help of Wes, tried to help Anderson in a comfortable position on the bed. Garrett was already asleep on the couch. Kerri had Wes place Garrett on a chair as she pulled out the bed from the couch. Mark was still banging on the door.

"Wes just let him in, please."

Wes nodded and unlocked the hotel door. He jumped back as Mark slammed the door open. Mark glared at Wes but it softens a little at the worried look in the younger man's eyes. Mark looked over at the bed to see Anderson knocked out with icepacks wrapped around his bruised body.

"Wes, I need help with Garrett."

Wes walks over to Kerri and helped her put Garrett bed next to Anderson.

"Wes you can have the couch bed. I can sleep in a chair." Kerri said while taking the icepacks off of the sleeping guys. She placed them back in the freezer. She went to walk back to them but Wes grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop.

"Kerri, please calm down. Ken and Garrett are fine. They just need to rest and so do you." Wes pushed her over to the bathroom and handed her the pajamas that Bully gave him. "Go and change please."

Once Kerri was in the bathroom, Wes and Bully brought Garrett and Anderson over to the couch bed. Bully called the maid and told him he needed his bed changed and a couple more blankets and pillows. Bully also called the front desk and asked for a cot for Wes. Bully opened the door for the hotel workers and watched as they got to work. Wes placed at cot near the couch and sat on it. He took the offered blanket and pillow from the Hispanic maid before making the cot for himself. Bully threw a blanket over Garrett before throwing another over Anderson. He frowned at this and shook his head.

"Because of one girl, I have to take care of you." Bully mumbled to the sleeping forms of Garrett and Anderson. "I aint their father but I have to take care of them. How the fuck does that make sense?"

Wes looked over at his president and smirked. "Because you love Kerri and want to make her happy."

Bully looked at Wes and flipped him the middle finger. "Shut the fuck up, Wes."

Kerri walked out in her leopard print pajama pants and long black sleeve shirt. She sat on the freshly made bed and pulled on her UGG slipper shoes. Kerri grabbed her cigarettes and flame torch lighter and walked out on the balcony while Wes and Mark verbally fought. She rolled her eyes at the childish responses as she light her cigarette. She tries to relax as Wes told her she needed to do. But it was hard. All she could see was the bruises on their bodies. She also thought about her children. She wants her babies with her but Damon and Lucas has school. Not that Damon or Lucas would mind missing days but she couldn't do that to her son.

"Why don't we go see them?"

She felt Mark walk behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into Mark's embrace and exhaled the toxic smoke.

"Because I don't want Ken and Garrett to be attacked by my kids when they are hurt. Maybe when they are better." Kerri said as she stubbed her finished cigarette out. She kissed Mark's cheek and walked back into the hotel room. She saw that only she and Bully were awake. Kerri smiled softly as she toed off her shoes. She climbed into bed and held the blanket to her face like she always does.

Bully walked into the room and pulled off his pants and shirt. He climbed into the bed behind Kerri after he turned off all the lights. He pulled Kerri close to him and spooned her back. Bully looked up when he heard a pain-filled groan but noticed, even in the dark, that one of the guy's one the bed was moving, probably Anderson. Bully pulled Kerri closer to him and fell asleep.

696969696969

The bright sun wasn't what woke Kerri up. No, it was a pain-filled cry. She shot up out of bed and looked over at the couch bed. She saw Garrett was on the floor groaning out in pain. She tore Bully's arms from her body and ran over to Garrett. She helped him sit on the edge of the bed before handing him more pain pills and a glass of water. Kerri helped Garrett lay back down and sat next to him. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. She kissed his forehead and covered him back up with his blanket. She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to see Anderson looking at her. She smiled softly before placing Garrett's head on his pillow. Kerri got more pain pills and another glass of water before helping Anderson take them. Kerri did the same thing to Anderson she did for Garrett. Kerri had Anderson's head on her leg as she combed his hair. Anderson smiled a little at Kerri before going back to sleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 6 in the morning. Knowing she isn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Kerri got dressed in her only workout shorts and a gray tank top. She pulled on her black Nike shoes before grabbing one of Bully's water bottles. She filled it up as Wes woke up.

"Hey, I was going down to the gym. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed."

Kerri nodded her head as she got out another water bottle and filled it up for Wes. She quickly wrote a note for Bully and left the hotel room after sticking the card key in her bra.

Kerri met Wes by the elevator. She wasn't all that shocked that Devon was standing there talking to Wes. Devon looked down at her as she handed Wes the water bottle she filled for him.

"So you're the only that got Wes outta bed before noon?"

Kerri smiled and laughed as Wes punched Devon in the arm. Kerri stepped into the elevator before the guys and continued to watch them mess around.

The gym was quiet and empty as the three of them walked in. Kerri walked over to the treadmill and started to run. Devon got onto the machine next to her as Wes went for the weights. Kerri smiled at Devon and placed her headphones into her ear. She placed the loudest rock music she had on her phone on and blasted it into her ears.

Marilyn Mason's Use Your Fist Not Your Mouth was so loud that Devon could hear the words perfectly. Devon just smiled and kept running with his best friend's girlfriend. Devon liked Kerri a lot; he thought that she was prefect for Bully. But Devon didn't think that Bully can be a father for Kerri's children. Also Kerri wants more children. Devon could see it in her eyes anytime someone brings up babies. Kerri is a very motherly person, since she already became Aces & Eights mother hen. Before Kerri came to the elevator, Wes was telling Devon all about how Kerri was taking care of Anderson and Bischoff. Kerri may be a bitch to a lot of people but she does have a heart of gold and she cares about all of the Aces & Eights already. Devon just hopes that Bully doesn't fuck this up. Kerri is the best thing that has ever happened to Bully and Devon would be damned if he lets Bully fuck this up.


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour or two working out, Kerri went straight back to her hotel room. She let herself in and saw that all three of the guys were still asleep. Kerri walked over to where she placed the note and threw it out. Kerri placed the empty water bottles in the sink before walking back to the bedroom. Kerri picked out clothes before leaving them on the bed. She shut the door to the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. Kerri didn't lock the door hoping that no one besides Bully walks in on her. Just as she finished that thought the door opens.

"Where have you been?"

Think of the devil and the devil will appear.

Kerri smirked at that thought as she turned on the shower. She got her phone out of her pocket and let her music flow from the speakers.

"I was at the gym with Wes and Devon."

Kerri turned and smiled at Bully as Led Zeppelin started to play. Bully smiled a little and watched as his girlfriend stripped herself from her clothes. Bully followed her lead and climbed into the shower before Kerri. Bully laughed as Kerri sang along with Robert Plant as he sang Kashmir.

"Shut up! I love Zeppelin." Kerri said with an embarrassed smile on her face. Bully was waiting for her to blush but it never came.

"You don't blush?" Bully questioned as she washed the shampoo from her hair.

"No, I never blush." Kerri smiled up and him before kissing his lips softly. She finished showering quickly and walked out of the shower. Bully stayed in since he mostly was waiting for her to finish before him. Kerri hummed to Kashmir as she brushed her teeth. Kashmir had to be Kerri's favorite Led Zeppelin song; it's been that way since she was a little girl. Her mother loved Led Zeppelin and Kashmir was Nina's favorite song. Kerri was more closer to her mother then her father, so Kerri loved anything her mother loved. And when Nina died, Kerri would only listen to Led Zeppelin for a whole year.

Bully still doesn't know why his girlfriend is obsessed with Led Zeppelin but he guessed it was because of her childhood. Bully never asked about her childhood and Kerri never brought it up. He had questions but Bully doesn't think he should ask her.

Bully looked over at Kerri as he got out of the shower. She was dancing and singing to the song Taking Care of Business as she brushed her hair up into a ponytail. Bully kissed her temple before leaving her in the bathroom. He got dressed and was finished before Kerri even left the bathroom. Bully saw that her face was clean of makeup and doesn't understand what took her so long. But it was better not to ask.

Kerri gets dressed in the black sweatpants, bright purple bandeau and loose see-through black tank top. She changed her piercings and gages before slipping on her flip-flops. She changed her phone cover to a purple one and walked out of the bedroom. Garrett was up and walking around without holding his side, so that was a good sign that he was feeling better.

"Are you hungry?"

Kerri laughed as Garrett jumped and looked around before spotting her. Kerri squealed as Garrett went to grab her. Kerri jumped up onto the couch bed and almost stepped onto Anderson but thankfully didn't. Kerri screamed as a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the bed. Bully came running out at his girlfriend's scream but stopped as he saw her laughing with Garrett and Anderson.

Kerri slapped Anderson on the shoulder. "I was trying not to wake up and this is the thanks I get?"

"Thanks." Anderson said smirking at the blonde that was laying on his chest. Most of his bruises faded and he wasn't in that much pain anymore.

"Ugh! I don't know why I bother with you children anymore!"

"I aint no child!"

"You scared the shit outta me, only to pull me down."

"I was playing with you, just like Garrett was."

"Well Garrett didn't scare me half to death." Kerri had tears in her eyes as she fought with Anderson.

"I was just fucking joking around! You was just fucking laughing about it!"

"It was a cover up!"

"Why are you so scared of what just happened?"

"Because Linda used to drag me down the stairs by my ankle, Okay. There are you happy? I was abused by my step-mother when my father wasn't home."

Kerri fell to the floor crying. Garrett caught her and went to the floor with her. She cried into his shoulder as she remembered her childhood with her step-mother. She remembered all the beatings. She remembered all of the burns and cuts she got from Linda. She remembered it all and she hated it. She hated remembering her past. Kerri never wanted to relive it and Anderson made her. But she can't find it in herself to hate Anderson. He, just like almost everyone, didn't know about what Linda did to her. Her own father doesn't even know about the abuse and he never will if Kerri has anything to do with it.

"I want my uncle." Kerri sobbed out into Garrett's shoulder. Anderson was shocked still at the confession and he hasn't moved since she screamed it. There was a knocking on the door and Bully had to answer it while on the phone with Sting.

Devon, Taz and Wes stood there in the hall. Once the door was open, Wes pushed past Bully and ran over to Kerri and Garrett. Wes wrapped his arms around the two of them and even though Garrett wasn't crying, Wes knew that his best friend was hurting. Kerri, even though she was only a year or two older then the two of them, was like a mother to them. She took care of them and made sure they were always okay. Wes loves Kerri as an older sister and Wes knows that Garrett feels the same way. Just because they only know her for two weeks she has took care of them more than their own mothers ever did. Wes let some tears come to his eyes but didn't let them fall. He couldn't cry in front of the guys. Wes knew that he wouldn't be made fun of but it would still hurt his pride.

Doc, Knox and D'Lo walked in with Sting behind them. Sting did the same thing Wes did and pushed past everyone in his way. He sat on the bed in front of the three fallen people. He laid a hand on his niece's head and kissed her forehead. Kerri looked up to see her uncle sitting in front of her. She unwrapped Garrett and Wes's arms and crawled over to her uncle. She sat in-between his legs, facing Garrett and Wes with her head resting on her uncle's knee. Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven played from her phone and Kerri remembered she never shut off her music. She didn't even stop the music as it kept playing. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she remembered her mother's funeral.

_She was standing in front of her uncle. Sting's hands were on her shaking shoulders as she watched her mother's casket being lower into the ground. Stairway of Heaven was played as Nina was being lower per her request. Once Nina was in the ground, Sting lead Kerri over to the grave. Kerri let the bouquet of flowers her uncle got for her fall on top of the redwood casket._

_Pink Carnations meaning that Kerri will never forget her mother._

_Rosemary for remembrance._

_Marigolds for Kerri's pain and grief._

_Bellflowers for Kerri's loss._

_Mallows because Kerri will always be consumed by love for her mother._

_Poppies for Nina's enteral sleep._

_And Rain flowers for Kerri to say without saying that I will never forget you to her mother._

_Sting researched flowers and their meaning to get Kerri the perfect bouquet for the funeral. Kerri loved all the colors and pretty flowers her uncle gave her but knew they weren't for her, they were for her mother. _

_Sting picked the ten year old up and placed her on his hip. Sting carried her back to the limo and watch as his niece looked out the window, looking for something._

"_He isn't here, Baby-girl."_

"_But Daddy promised. He promised Uncle Steve." Kerri fell into her uncle's chest as she cried out for her loss. Her own father wasn't here to be with her as she buried her mother. And that was when Sting became more of a father to her then Hulk would ever be._


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later, Kerri was sitting at home with Lucas sitting next to her. they were watching TNA wrestling. Well Luke was watching TNA while his mother sat there on her phone.

She hasn't talked to Mark in a little more than a week, ever since he took out Jeff Hardy. She was in the ambulance with Jeff as he was taken to the hospital. She watched as Jeff lost conscious too many times to count. He was bleeding and was so damned confused. Kerri stayed with him for two days until Matt Hardy came to the hospital Jeff was held in. She and Matt became really good friends as they talked to each other every day. She was able to talk to Jeff a few times when he wasn't sleeping or having exams done. She wanted to go and visit Jeff in North Carolina but Jeff told her to go home to her children.

"Ma, Bully Ray just called out Grandpa."

Kerri wasn't paying attention and she could really care less about Mark or her father anymore.

"That's great, Luke."

She swiped her finger on the screen of her phone as Kerri played Candy Crush. She completely blamed Nick for getting her into this game.

"Mom, did you even listen to me?"

Kerri made an agreeing sound as the show went off the air. Luke grabbed his mother's phone from her hands and that was when Kerri realized that she needed to get her nails redone.

"Mom!"

Snapping out of her _trance, _Kerri looked at Luke and finally noticed she was ignoring her son.

"Im sorry, Luke. What was it you were saying?"

Luke rolled his green eyes with a glare to his mother. but it softens as he watched her eyes fill with tears as she watched Aces & Eights in the ring.

"Nothing that was important, Ma." Luke turned off the TV and pulled him mother off of the couch. "Why don't you go to sleep, Ma. I will lock up the house."

Wordlessly, Kerri nodded and went upstairs. Kerri stopped on the stairs and looked down at Luke. "Don't lock up Damon might not have his key on him." Before she continued to walk up the stairs.

Luke sighed sadly and wondered what happened while his mother was away. He sat back on the couch and waited for his older brother to walk into the house. About 12:30, Damon walked in and stopped as he saw Luke sleeping on the couch.

"Luke, come on buddy. Wake up."

Luke opened his green eyes and looked into his brother's blue eyes. Damon helped Luke sit up and sat on the couch next to his younger brother.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"I think something happened to Ma when she was on the road."

Damon sighed as he sat forward and placed his head in his hands. "Luke, we both know something happened to Ma but nothing we do is gonna change that. We just gotta be here for her and we really gotta stop these late night talks. You need to sleep and Im not sober. Ight bro?"

Damon stood and gave his brother a bro hug before stumbling up the stairs. Luke smiled at his brother as he followed Damon up the stairs. At 13 years old, Luke understands that Damon never wanted to do pot or drink. He started acting out when their father left but Damon never acted out against their mother. Lucas knows without a shadow of doubt that Damon regrets what he is doing but Lucas knows that Damon will never stop. The pot and drinking makes Damon feel better. They make his brother feel normal. But that doesn't mean that Damon is a bad brother. No, Damon is always there for his family and is always ready to defend them if it is needed.

696969696969

The next morning Luke woke up to knocking at the front door. Well actually someone was banging on the front door. Tiredly, Luke climbed out of bed and fixed his black tank top and dark plaid pajama pants. He slipped out of his room only to see Alice standing at the top of the stairs in her purple princess pajamas while also clutching her favorite stuffed bear. Luke picked his sister up and placed her on his hip. Stepping off of the last stair, Luke shivered as the cold wood floor froze his un-socked feet.

"Alright already, stop all the banging." Luke muttered with a frown but smiled as Alice giggled.

Luke opened the door expecting to see someone from his family but was really shocked to see all of Aces & Eights on the front porch.

"Why are you here and what do you want at 6 in the morning?" Luke moved Alice over to his left side as he stepped outside. Luke walked down the driveway and picked up the morning newspaper for his mother.

Mark watched the teen quietly as the little girl watched him with big green eyes. That little girl reminded Mark of Kerri.

"Mark?"

Everyone turned to look at the shocked blonde female standing in the doorway.

"Hello Angel, you look beautiful when you just wake up."

And she did. Her blonde hair was down in a mess of waves and curls. The sun morning sun made her green eyes sparkle. The black satin polka dotted Victoria Secret boxer pajamas looked perfect on her. the top of the shirt only had one button, so her stomach showed.

She thought she looked ugly in the morning but Mark thought that she looked even more like an angel at the moment.

"What do you want, Mark?"

Luke came to stand next to his mother while his sister slept peacefully in his arms.

"Come back."

"I can't leave my children."

"Then bring them with you."

"Lucas and Damon has school."

"I will hire them a tutor."

Mark wasn't going to let Kerri walk away from him. Never again.

Kerri sighed and looked down at Luke. Luke shrugged his shoulder as he looked up at his tired mother.

"Fine but we are going to stay in the hotel room while you are at the arena. I don't want anyone hurting my kids."

Mark smiled as Kerri spoke those words.

"And we are rooming with Garrett and Wes."

And there goes Mark's smile.

6969696969696969

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Kerri ran a hand threw her daughter's blonde hair as she sat in her seat on the plane with Alice on her lap. Kerri looked to her side to see Jordan sleeping once more. she placed the blanket back on top of her son's small frame.

"We are going to go travel for a little bit. Okay Baby-girl?"

"Okay Mommy!"

Kerri smiled as Alice went back to watching one of her princess movies. Kerri placed her daughter next to her twin before standing from her seat. Kerri walked past Garrett and Lucas playing video games while Wes watched on. Past Taz and D'Lo, who was talking quietly to themselves. Past Knox and Doc who was snoring loudly. She smiled at Ken as she walked past him. Anderson nodded his hello before he went back to his phone call. Damon was sleeping on a couch near Anderson and Kerri fixed the blanket over his lean yet well-muscled body. Kerri walked into the back room, not the bedroom. Mark sat in one of the chairs talking to Devon about what they are going to do on the next TNA.

Kerri cleared her throat loudly and both men stopped to look at the blonde. Devon patted Mark on the back and left the room after kissing Kerri on the cheek. Kerri walked over to Mark once she locked the door and sat on one of his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her thighs were on either side of Marks. Mark wrapped one arm around her lean waist as he placed the beer bottle on his lips. he watched her as he took the last sip of his beer. Kerri took the bottle out of his hands and placed it on the table behind her.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you hurt one of my friends?"

Mark had no answer and Kerri knew that.

"That's what I thought." Kerri stood and walked out of the room. She walked back to the main area and sat alone before Anderson sat next to her.

"What got you so down?"

Kerri looked at Anderson before looking back out the window. "Mark."

Anderson rolled his eyes before smiling a little at Kerri. "He is an idiot but he is an idiot that has fallen for you."

Kerri scoffed at the words before looking back at Anderson. "If he really cares for me he would stop hurting me."

"How is he hurting you, Kerri?" Anderson placed a hand on the back of Kerri's neck as he saw tears come to her green eyes.

"He hurt one of my only friends here. He keeps beating on my father. Ken, I might not be talking to him but he is still my father. And what about my uncle?"

"Your father drove Sting away, not Bully."

"But it is because of Mark that they are fighting." two tears fell from her right eye. Anderson brought her closer and held her close with one arm. While his other hand wiped the tears away. "And my sister! I am actually fighting with her. I never fought with Brooke." Kerri sniffed as more tears fell. "Im her older sister and im with her husband. I am a horrible sister and daughter."

Anderson tighten his hold on the crying mother and shook his head. "No you're not. You are only trying to be happy."

Kerri kept crying as Mark walked out of the back room. His eyes were a little red a puffy also as he listened to Kerri's words and her crying. Mark reached over and picked Kerri up. He walked them into the bedroom and sat on the bed with Kerri cradled in his arms. Mark kissed her forehead and rocked Kerri. Soon the sobs stopped as Kerri went to sleep in Mark's arms. Mark was watching Kerri sleep peacefully in his arms. Mark didn't realize that the door opened and someone walked in until a tug at his jeans made him look down at Kerri's mini-me.

"Is my mommy okay?"

Mark smiled down at Alice and placed Kerri on the bed before he picked Alice up and onto his leg. Alice hugged Mark around the neck as she watched her mother sleep.

"Your mommy is just fine, Sweetie."

Alice smiled up at Mark before she snuggled closer to him. She placed a thumb in her mouth and quietly went to sleep. Mark kissed Alice's forehead before placing her right next to her mother. Mark tucked them under the blanket before walking out. He stopped short as he saw Damon standing there, staring at him. Every since meeting Kerri's children, Damon and Mark has not gotten along at all. Damon blames Mark for hurting his mother and Mark has done nothing to gain the 15 year olds trust.

"You done making my mother cry?"

Mark flinched at the cruel yet true words. Damon glared at the wrestler, not scared at all. Damon knows that Mark can kick his ass but Damon would not go down without a fight.

"Are you ever going to like me?"

"Are you ever going to stop hurting my mother?"

Mark sigh and stood up. He walked over to the hunched teen and stood in front of him. Damon smirked before standing up straight. Bully was shocked as he had to look up to the 15 year old. Damon had to be at least 2 or 3 inches taller than Mark's 6'4.

_Damn this kid is tall, _Mark thought as he stared up at Damon.

"D, come out here and help me beat these mother fuckers."

"Ight Luke, be right there." Damon called over his shoulder as he kept his eyes locked on Mark's. "Remember you may be stronger than me but I am fighting for something that means everything to me. My family is the only thing that I haven't fucked up and I will protect them till the day I die. You are trying to fuck everything up by fucking my Ma. But just cause you are sexually with my mother doesn't mean you are family to me or Luke. The two of us hate you and we will always hate you if you keep making our mother cry. You want us to be on your side." Damon stopped and watched as Mark nodded. "Then stop messing with our mother's emotions."

Damon then walked out of the bedroom and walked over to where his brother is with Garrett and Wes. Damon took the controller that was handed to him and started to kick Garrett's ass in Mortal Combat. Mark stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching as Jordon woke up and climbed into his oldest brother's lap. Mark watched as Damon kissed Jordon on the top of his blonde hair as he played the game. Mark then realized that Damon was right. Family means everything to Damon but it also means everything to Kerri. He has to show to Damon and Lucas that he really cares for their mother but Mark just doesn't know how just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been almost a month since Kerri and the kids joined Aces & Eights. Damon and Lucas made sure that their mother and Mark were never alone together. Mark tired not to get angry when the 15 or 13 year old called for Kerri. He tried his hardest and so he just stopped trying to get Kerri alone. Mark got the picture they didn't want him and Kerri together. So Mark actually gave up. Yeah he gave up, for now.

Kerri knew what her sons are doing and she appreciates it. Kerri isn't ready to take Mark back and she doesn't think she ever will be. She just doesn't think she can fully trust him anymore and she doesn't want to get into a relationship with someone her children don't like.

Kerri sighed as she cleaned up a guest bedroom. Impact was in Tampa this week and Kerri is letting Anderson, Garrett, Wes, Devon and Mark stay here. Kerri only has five extra rooms and the other members wanted to stay in a hotel.

Her house was large and spacious. It was a 4 story beach house, well more like mansion. There were 14 bedrooms and 20 bathrooms. Even though Kerri isn't talking to her father or Brooke, she still kept their bedrooms the same. Also a bedroom on the third floor was locked and sealed up tightly. That used to be Hope's room and Kerri doesn't have the heart to change it. Hope will always be her daughter, dead or alive.

Today was Sunday, the day that Kerri and the kids went food shopping. Kerri used to go to church every Sunday when her mother was alive and stopped once she died. Kerri just can't step into a church without remembering her mother.

Standing at the last step going up to the third floor, Kerri looked up before calling for her children. Kerri smiled as she heard the stomping of feet and yelling as her four children ran to the front door. Kerri moved out of the way as they ran past her. Alice was on Damon's back while Jordan was on Lucas's. Kerri trailed behind her children and locked up the house. Kerri checked to make sure the twins was buckled right before pulling out of the driveway.

Food shopping is always a trip for the Hogan family. Alice would be sitting in the cart while her older brothers ran and screamed at each other. Actually Jordan didn't yell but he did run around. Damon and Lucas fought over what cereal, what snacks. Really anything, they fought and Kerri just shook her head and placed whatever her children wanted in the wagon. Damon and Lucas really reminds Kerri of Brooke and Nick when they were younger. Her siblings fought over the littlest things, like what food to get, just like her oldest sons. Kerri really doesn't mind the bickering since the boys don't do it that often.

After food shopping and putting all the new food and other things away, Kerri started baking like she always does on Sunday afternoons. Jordan helped her out for the first hour before running off when Luke asked if Jor wanted to play basketball with him. Kerri watched from the kitchen window as Luke helped Jor make a dunk. Kerri is proud of her children. She loves it that her oldest would always make sure to make time for their younger siblings. She was glad she can have a happy loving family with her children.

In a Tinker bell bedroom, Alice awoken from her nap. She rubs her eyes as she let out a small yawn. Alice carefully climbs out of her bed that was carved into the wall. She grabs her light pink bear off of her bed and walks down the stairs. One hand was on the railing while the other thumb was firmly in Alice's mouth. The pink teddy head was sticking out above her elbow. A knock on the door made the little girl stop going into the living room. She heard her momma singing in the kitchen as she baked. Damon was in his room doing whatever it is he does. And Alice doesn't know where her other two brothers. A knock sounded again and Alice looked out the window but she couldn't see anyone. Alice quickly runs up the steps and into her oldest brother's room.

Damon sat on his bed with a blue guitar in his lap. Alice pulled on his pants leg and Damon smiled as he placed his sister on the bed next to him.

"What wrong, Butterfly?"

"Someone is at the door and I don't know who." Alice frowned and watched as Damon placed the guitar on the bed next to him. Damon picked his sister up and placed her on his hip.

Damon walked down the stairs and opened the door. A kid around 16 years old stood on the step in baggy hole-filled jeans and a black tee. His hair was a shocking red that made Alice want to reach out and touch it but stopped as she saw Damon glare at the boy.

"Butterfly, why don't you go into the kitchen with Momma?"

Alice nodded and quickly ran into the kitchen once her feet touched the floor. Damon made sure his mother or sister could see him before he pulled the kid into the house by the scuff of his neck. Damon pushed the kid into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Damon picked up his guitar and placed it back on its rack. He turns back to see the kid still standing in the same spot he left him in.

"What the fuck are you doing here, E?" Damon growled out and the kid called E just flinched in answer. "I told you and everyone to stay the fuck away from my house. I don't want my family to see you guys." Damon walked over and grabbed the collar of the black tee shirt. The kid was shorter than him by a foot but E was still shocked as his feet came off the floor as Damon picked him up by the collar.

"Chess, I didn't come here for anything. Im your best friend and I were worried when I didn't hear from you for almost a month."

Damon dropped E with a heavy sigh. "Sorry Ethan, im just don't want my family brought into the middle of out shit."

"Its ight Day." Ethan looked around the blue and black room with a whistle. "Shit bro, you really are loaded."

Damon let a small smile come onto his lips as he watched his best friend look around the large room. "Yea but it's mostly my Gramps that's loaded. My Ma just wanted us to have the best living spaces. She doesn't like when we show our money."

Ethan nodded and jumped as a knocked sounded on the bedroom door.

"Yo D, Ma wants you and your friend downstairs. Now." Luke called out before he walked into his bedroom.

Damon clapped Ethan on the shoulder before unlocking and walking out of his bedroom with Ethan following.

"Look man, I don't want to hear how hot my mom is, ight?" Damon stopped them on the stairs.

"Yea man, no problem."

Damon led Ethan into the kitchen where his mother and younger siblings are. Once he and Ethan walk into the kitchen the childish laugher stopped and his younger siblings ran out of the room. Kerri turned to her son and his friend with a smile.

"Well I always wanted to meet my son's friends but can you please go into the living room while I talk to my son for a few minutes."

"No problem Ms. Hogan." Ethan said as he turned away from the beautiful blonde woman. Ever since he walked into the kitchen and saw her, he had to keep reminding himself that she is the mother of his best friend.

"Oh and call me Kerri." She said as she watched the red haired teen leave the room. She turned to look at her oldest child with an angry look on her face. "Damon Vincent Hogan, what did I tell you about your friends?"

"Never let them just show up. But Ma-"

Kerri cut her son off with a look. "I don't care if you knew or not. All I care about is if he brought any drugs into my house."

"No he didn't Ma. He"

Kerri once again cut him off. "Do you have drugs here? Is that why he is here?"

"Mom, I told you I have and will never bring drugs into the house. Ethan is only here it see if I was okay since he hasn't heard from me in almost a month. That's it, Ma." Damon looks into his mother's eyes. "I swear Mom. I would never disrespect you like that."

Kerri let herself relax as she saw her son practically pleading with her to believe him. Kerri opened her arms and smiled as her son hugged her tightly. Damon picked his mother off of the floor and smiled as she laughed.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, My Cheshire Cat."

"So that's where the nickname comes from."

Damon places his mother on the floor and turned ready to fight but relaxes as he saw Ethan standing there with his hands in the air.

"Woah Chess, it's just me."

Damon stands up straight in front of his mother and nodded. "Yeah, that's where my nick name comes from."

"And here I thought it was because of your wonderful smile."

"What smile? My son smiles?"

Kerri and Ethan laugh as Damon glares at Ethan. Damon pushes Ethan before walking out of the kitchen.

"I hope you're staying for dinner."

Even though this is the first time Ethan has been at Damon's house, he knows Kerri was demanding he stays for dinner. No questions asked. _Like mother like son_, Ethan thought as he nodded his head before running to catch up with Damon.

Once they got into Damon's room, Ethan stopped short as he saw the little girl Damon called Butterfly sitting on the bed with some kind of cartoon playing on the TV. A light pink teddy bear with a pink heart shape nose was sitting on her crossed legs as she had a thumb in her mouth. Ethan looked at Damon to see if he would kick his sister out but Damon sat in his desk chair and turned on his laptop.

"What are you watching, Butterfly?"

Alice took her thumb out of her mouth and looked away from the TV to her brother. "Penguins."

Damon smiled at his sister before turning back to his computer. Ethan still hasn't sat down, still in shock at the way his best friend is acting. But maybe this isn't an act and how Damon is with their _friends_ is the act.

"Neither is an act, E. Im both Day the asshole and Dame the big brother. I just don't show you or anyone outside this house my softer side."

Ethan nodded before he sat down on the couch next to the desk. "So, is your mom always like that?"

"All demanding and stuff?"

"Yea" Ethan muttered with a nod of his head.

"Only when it comes to feeding people, mostly." Damon doesn't need to look at Ethan to know his best friend is confused. "My Mom doesn't like it when someone comes in here without eating some of her food. Also you're a skinny shit; she wants to feed your ass."

Ethan laughed loudly as Damon smirked. Alice looked over at the two teens before going back to her show. Alice pouted as the show was over.

"Day-day, can we watch the zoo movie?"

Damon turned to look at his sister before smiling. "Why don't you go get Jor and the four of us will watch it."

Alice squealed before jumping off of the big bed and running into her twins Lion King bedroom.

Ethan watched as Alice left and Damon stood up as he cracked his back. Ethan flinched at the loud crack that came from his best friends back before standing up also.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Madagascar. It's one of the twins' favorite movies."

"That's the one with the talking zoo animals from New York?"

"Yup, and you are going to watch every second of the movie to please them."

Ethan nodded as he caught the vicious glare from Damon. Damon quickly sets up the movie and climbs into the middle of his bed.

"Sit in the chair and bring in over to the bed so you can put your feet up."

Ethan did as Damon said just as Alice and Jordan ran into the room.

"Hey Simba, you ready to watch the movie?"

Jordan nodded his head as he climbed into the bed and sat on the right side of Damon. Alice laid her head on Damon's left leg with her bear in her arms. Damon placed a black throw blanket over Alice's body before pressing play.

Kerri walked up the stairs of her house. She walked the quiet hallway before stopping in front of Damon's door. She opened it quietly to see all four of the occupants sleeping. Her three children slept on Damon's bed while Ethan slept in the desk chair. Kerri looked at the TV to see Madagascar's credits rolling on the screen. Kerri turns off the TV before shaking Damon's shoulder.

"Cheshire, wake up." Kerri said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Damon's blue eyes looked into her green eyes. Damon tiredly smiled at his mother before he yawned.

"Hey Ma." His voice was rough from his lack of using it for a few hours.

"Hey Dame, dinner's done if you want to eat."

Kerri smiled as she watched her son stretched on the bed carefully. He was making sure not to wake up the twins. Damon kicked Ethan's foot to awaken his friend. Ethan jumped and fell from the chair. Damon smirked and chuckled as Ethan rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What?"

"Food."

Ethan jumped up off the floor and Kerri laughed at the teens hunger. She shook her head before pointing at the twins. Damon nodded knowing what his mother was saying before she turned and walked out the door. Damon shook the twin up lightly before picking the both of them up and carrying them down the stairs. Damon placed the twins in their seats before sitting in his own. Ethan sat next to Damon and sat with his hands in his lap. Luke walked into the kitchen and kissed the twins on the top of their heads. Luke sat on the other side of Damon sitting next to Alice. Jordan was swinging his feet waiting for his momma come down as he stared at Ethan who sat next to him.

"Simba, it's not nice to stare." Kerri said as she walked into the kitchen. Kerri quickly places the bowls of food on the table before telling the children to eat. Luke dishes out for Alice before dishing out for himself. Kerri did the same for Jordan.

Dinner was spent in silence before it was broken by the front door being pounded on. Damon and Ethan share a look before the two of them stand up.

"Ma I want you guys to stay here. This is probably Ethan's dad and he's a…" Damon stopped to look at the twins before looking back at his mother. "He isn't the nicest or soberest person in the world." Damon gave Luke a look and Luke wiped his mouth before following his older brother.

Kerri sighed before she started to eat once more. Once she and the twins were done, she told the twins to go up to their rooms. Once the twins were out of sight, Kerri walked outside.

"I don't want you in some slut's house."

A large fat man slurred out in a rage. Damon and Lucas stood in front of their house with clenched fists, ready for a fight. Ethan stood in front of his father trying to calm the drunken man down. Kerri shook her head and called Ethan away from his father. Ethan listened and went to stand next to the Hogan brothers. The four sober ones were so into listening to the drunken man they didn't hear or see a truck pull up to the house and five men jump out of it. They didn't notice the largest and heaviest of the men walk up behind the drunken man before slamming his forearm into the back of the drunk's head. They watched as the drunken fall to the floor and standing in his place was Bully Ray.

"Mark!" Kerri flew herself into Marks arms happy that none of the children were going to get hurt.

"Kerri, who is this?"

"It's my dad." Ethan said quietly but everyone heard him. Ethan looked at Kerri sadly. "Im sorry, Ms. Hogan, I really didn't think he would come here."

Kerri walked over to Ethan and hugged him tightly. "If you need a place to stay, im sure Damon doesn't have a problem sharing a room with you for right now."

Damon nodded at his mother's words and clapped Ethan on the shoulder. "Yea man, just stay here. We will get you shit tomorrow morning."

"What about my dad?"

Devon walked up with his hands in his front pockets. "Me and the guys will drop him off at your house and you can get your things."

Damon and Ethan look at each other before nodding. Damon and Ethan climb into Damon's car as Garrett and Wes put Ethan's dad in the back of the truck. Kerri knows that the two teens will be fine and safe, so she puts a hand on the back of Luke's neck and pulls him into the house softly. Mark follows the mother and son once he made sure the two cars left safely.

Luke goes upstairs into his room while Kerri cleans up from dinner. She puts the extra food on the island before washing the dishes. "Eat Mark."

Mark quietly makes himself a plate and eats as he watched Kerri. Mark is still amazed how tough she can be even when she is caring for someone else. Damon and Ethan come home about ten minutes later and Mark watches how Kerri is with the teens. She touches them softly and caringly but holds herself with stiff shoulders. She can be the sweetest and one of the best mothers but she will still hold herself like she isn't a mother. And sometimes that really does scare Mark.

Damon caught Mark's eyes and nodded his head at the older male. Mark was shocked that Damon was now okay with him but Mark still has to get Lucas's approval before trying to get Kerri to be his again.


	13. Chapter 13

"_I will always love you, Brooke."_

That sentence has been running through Kerri's head for the past couple of days. She didn't go to TNA with the guys because Jordan got sick. But she watched the show with her children and broke down crying when Mark utters those words to her sister. To Kerri it looked like Mark was just using her. To Mark, though, it was just a mind game.

Over the next three days, Kerri ignored all calls and texts from Mark. When he came knocking on her front door she had Damon answer the door. Anytime one of the Aces & Eights members call or text her, she wouldn't talk to them about Mark.

To Kerri Mark doesn't exist.

* * *

Kerri was making lunch for her children and her newly adopted son, Ethan. Kerri didn't want the teen to go home and get abused. She did and Kerri wanted the teen to have a happy home. Stan, Ethan's father, had no problem signing all rights for Ethan over to Kerri when she came to his house with Anderson and Garrett. Ethan has been happy as a Hogan for almost a week already.

Speaking of Ethan, he walked into the room running a hand threw his messy red hair. Ethan kissed his new mother on the cheek before sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs before groaning as someone rang the doorbell.

Kerri smiled at Ethan while shaking her head. Kerri walked over and opened the door only to be picked up off of her feet.

"Kerri-bear!"

Kerri squealed happily as she heard the familiar voice.

"Jeffy!"

Once Kerri's feet touch the floor she hugged Jeff close to her.

"I heard you gonna be fighting tonight."

Kerri leads Jeff into the kitchen and makes him sit down as she places two plates filled with food into front of the two hair dyed males. Jeff and Ethan tuck into their plates as the rest of the Hogan children come down the stairs. Kerri hands them all plates too before helping Jordan eat since her baby boy is still a little sick.

"Yea, I am. I would really like it if you came with me though." Jeff looked at Kerri, hopeful.

"Jeff I would love to but I really don't want anything dealing with Mark."

Jeff frowned as he heard that. The last time Kerri talked to Jeff was four days ago and everything was going ok with Mark. "What happened now?"

"He told Brooke that he loves her on TV and that he will always love her." Kerri's head dropped and a stray tear ran down her cheek. Jeff reached over and wiped it away before tilting her head up to look at him.

"How about I fly out today and come back tomorrow morning. I will stay here with you until you start feeling better."

Kerri smiled and held Jeff's large hand with her small one. "But what about work?"

"I will just fly back and forth the every Thursday." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kerri shakes her head with a frown. "I don't want you to use up all your money because of me."

"Kerri, I don't have to worry about going broke for years to come. Trust me I spoil Ruby every day I can and I still have more money than I want. It will be fine, I promise." Jeff said grabbing her hands once more. Jeff kisses her knuckles before placing Kerri's hands back down on the kitchen table. Kerri just smiles and accepts that Jeff Hardy is going to do what Jeff Hardy wants to do.

* * *

Jeff walked into the large beach house at 5 in the morning with a large smile on his worn down face. Jeff made his return and his team won against Aces & Eights. Jeff was also happy about his talk with Bully Ray.

"_Well…Well…Well, look who we have here… Jeff Hardy has finally came back." Bully Ray came walking closer to him from the shadows with a smirk on his face. Garrett and Wes flanked Bully; both having vicious smirks on their faces also._

"_Yup, im back." Jeff said as he painted his face. _

"_Where have you been? Besides getting better from my attack." Bully's smirk got even wider at his words. _

"_Well I know where Im gonna be after tonight." Jeff smirked a little as he saw the questioning look on Bully's face._

"_Oh yeah, Hardy, where are you going to be?"_

_Jeff turned to face Bully and smiled brightly. "Well Bully, im going to be with Kerri since im living with her now." Jeff walked up to Bully and cocked his head. Never losing his smile. "Since you were an idiot and told Brooke that you love her on live TV, Kerri is heartbroken and needs someone to love her like she should be loved." _

_Jeff walks away from Bully, laughing as Bully cursed and threw things around. _

Jeff did lie about loving Kerri like a lover should but Bully doesn't need to know that. Jeff walked up the stairs and into the guest room Kerri told him to call his. Jeff went to sleep once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next few days, Kerri was doing everything she can to avoid Mark. He would call her cell and house phone off the hook. When she got away from her house and thought she can get away from him at her bakery, he started to call there too. Mark was off the last four days and has been staying in a hotel room in Miami. When Mark knew Kerri would be alone, he was there. Banging on her door and screaming from her to talk to him. Kerri would turn up her music and go about her day like her ex-boyfriend wasn't screaming at her.

During the day Kerri would be all smiles and laugher but once the twins were asleep, Kerri would lock herself up into her room and cry. Kerri's heart is broken completely because of Mark. All Kerri wants is for Mark to leave her alone so she can fix her heart. Kerri wants to get over Mark but that's easier said than done as Mark would not leave her alone. He would leave her gifts and her favorite flowers. Hell, he even gave her a puppy, an all-white Maltese. Alice named the puppy, Tinker-bell after her favorite Disney character.

Kerri sighed as she walked over to her dresser. There sat the newest bouquet of fresh pink water lilies. Next to the glass vase filled with one of her favorite flowers, were notes that came with all of Mark's presents. None of them were filled with the hate words he would scream at her but words filled with sorrow and love. Kerri would read them over and over again before crying once more. Getting over Mark is proving to be impossible for Kerri.

* * *

Jeff has seen the depressive change in Kerri underneath the fake smiles and forced laugher. Jeff has heard her crying. He would be sitting on the edge of her bed and hold her as she awoke from a nightmare. Kerri would never tell Jeff what the dreams were about but Jeff knew. It would either be about Mark or Hope's death. Jeff would never say anything to Kerri; he would just hold her and hope it gets better for the blonde mother. But it doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon when Kerri was pulling into her driveway after her morning running around. Jeff was already in Atlanta, Damon, Ethan and Lucas was in school and the twin is in day-care. Kerri was happy that she had the house to herself as she climbed out of her white BMW. She got her grocery bags out of the trunk and stopped short at the man sitting on her porch.

"Garrett?"

Soft light brown eyes looked up as Kerri spoke. Garrett stood and helped Kerri with her bags. Kerri smiled and kissed Garrett's cheek motherly. Kerri unlocked the front door and lead Garrett into the kitchen. Garrett and Kerri put everything that Kerri brought away as someone walked into the house.

"Did Mark bring you here?" Kerri asked softly as she heard someone walk into the house.

"No, no one knows im here." Garrett bit his bottom lip, thinking that Mark is in the house.

"Relax, it's only me." Anderson walked into the kitchen with the last of Kerri's shopping bags in his hands. Anderson placed the last of the bags on the island counter and hugged Kerri tightly. "How are you, Kerri?"

"He won't leave me alone, Ken." Kerri said as she buried her face into the soft green shirt Anderson wore. Tears came to her eyes as Anderson's hold tightened and he placed a kiss in the mess of her blonde curls. "He won't let me heal. Every day since Sunday, I've been getting presents and three bouquets of flowers. He would place cards that he wrote on."

"What was on the cards, Kerri?" Anderson asked as he looked at Garrett over her head. Garrett looked worried as Kerri let out a loud sob.

"Poems, his own words, songs, anything to do with love." Kerri quivered in Anderson's arms. Anderson sat in one of the chairs and placed Kerri in his lap. One hand was brushing her hair while the other was rubbing her back. Kerri calmed down in Ken's grasp. Ken looked down to see Kerri fast asleep in his arms.

"Im going to put her in her bed." Ken muttered before standing and walking the stairs to the top floor. Ken placed Kerri in the middle on the bed before taking off her DC shoes. Ken tucked Kerri under the silver throw blanket. Ken looked around the black and silver room with light gray walls. Ken walked over to the pink flowers on Kerri's shortest dresser and looked next to the vase. Ken grabbed the cards and looked threw them. Ken shook his head before looking at Kerri, sleeping peacefully in her bed. Ken took the cards downstairs and threw them onto the island counter in from of Garrett.

Garrett, who was sitting there with his head in his hands, jumped as the cards landed in front of him. Garrett looked at Ken confused as Ken just nodded at the cards.

"Those are the cards that Kerri was talking about. Read them, Garrett." Ken said as he took a beer out of the back of the fridge. Ken leaned back against the counter behind and crossed his ankles in front of him. He drank his beer as he watched Garrett read the notes.

"_Everyone says you fall in love once, but that's not true, because every time I see you, I fall in love all over again."_ Garrett read the words out loud from the first card. "Who the hell wrote this? No way Mark LoMonaco, Bully fucking Ray, wrote this shit." Garrett looked up at Ken. "This is something I would say or Jeff Hardy would say but Mark? No way." Garrett shook his head.

"Keep reading it gets better." Ken muttered before taking a large sip of his beer.

"_I might not get to see as often as I like, I may not get to hold you in my arms at night, but deep in my heart I know that it's true. No matter what happens, I will always love you."_ Garrett read those words over once more before sighing. "What are we going to do? Mark isn't going to let her go and Kerri wants to heal. Mark aint getting what he wants and Kerri isn't getting what she wants. This is dangerous, Ken."

"I know it is. Trust me I know it's dangerous; Garrett and im scared what is going to happen between the two. Mark is getting pissy and Kerri is getting depressed."

"That's not a good combination." Garrett muttered as he read more of the cards from Mark to Kerri. Garrett would shake his head at the words but he knows behind these words, Mark really does love Kerri. "Mark loves her."

"And Kerri loves Mark but Mark has fucked it all up with her because of this shit with Brooke." Ken said as he finished his beer. Ken placed the empty beer on the counter next to him and crossed his arms over his chest before looking down at his shoes.

"We have to do something."

"But the question is what do we do? Do we help Mark by getting them back together or do we help Kerri by keeping them apart?"

Garrett bit his lip once more as the two wrestlers thought it over. "We should keep them apart for a little bit. Let Kerri heal some and become herself once more. Then we could see what she wants."

"And if she doesn't want Mark?"

"Then we deal with that later." Garrett said with a shrug.

* * *

Ken left the house as soon as he and Garrett stopped talking about everything. Ken drove up to Atlanta while Garrett stayed with Kerri. 9 and half hours later Ken was walking into the arena TNA was being held. Jeff was on the phone outside as Ken was walking past.

"Yea, I got it. I will be careful. Okay, yea, I love you too, Kerri." Jeff nodded his head at Anderson and they did a man hug after Jeff hung up his phone.

"Kerri making sure you don't get hurt once more?"

"Yeah, you know how she can be."

The men share a laugh before walking into the backstage area. Wrestlers and Knockouts stopped to stare at Anderson and Hardy as they walked side by side talking about something private and personal.

"Did you see the notes?"

"From Mark, yeah. Freaked Garrett out." Ken whispered to Jeff as they walked past their co-workers.

"Did you come up with a plan or are we winging it?"

"Garrett said we should keep them apart and that's the most we came up with."

Ken stopped short as a hand landed on his shoulder. Ken looked over and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Devon standing there. "You're late, Anderson."

"I know, I was in Miami." Anderson as the three started to walk once more.

"How's Kerri and the kids?"

"Kerri's depressed. Don't know about the kids though. Garrett's with them now and I just told Wes to go to them when I saw him in the parking lot."

"Why is she depressed?"

"Mark's been sending her shit and writing her little love notes." Jeff told Devon as they stepped into his private locker room. Jeff shut and locked the door once both members of Aces n Eights were inside. "Garrett came up with a plan that's mostly is going to be winged."

"What's the plan, boys?" Devon said as he sat down on the large black leather couch. Both of his large arms were laying on the back of the couch. Devon watched as the younger wrestlers sat in the two arm chairs.

"Garrett thought it would be better if we separated the two of them for a bit. Let Kerri heal some and let Mark finish this shit with Brooke." Anderson said as he sat back in the chair and held his head up with one hand.

"Mark is divorced from Brooke but no one knows about that beside the three of us and Mark's lawyer. He signed the papers after the first night with Kerri."

"Brooke doesn't even know she's divorced?" Jeff asked shocked as he leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his tangled fingers.

"Nope, I don't know how but Mark made sure she doesn't know." Devon said as he rubbed his head. "So, we keep Kerri and Mark away from each other by doing what?"

Ken and Jeff looked at each other before shrugging.

"We wing it."


	14. Chapter 14

Kerri was in her bedroom, lying on her California King bed. She was watching TNA alone, just in case something made her cry once again. The newest bouquets of flowers were lined on her vanity. Blue roses in the morning, white and red carnations in the afternoon and orange lilies for night time. She looked up what they meant when Garrett made a comment about it. Blue roses meant mystery, attaining the impossible and love at first sight. The white carnations meant sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, faithfulness. While the red carnations meant deep romantic love, passion. And the orange lilies meant desire, passion. Kerri got what Mark was saying loud and clear. And watching as her younger sister saved Mark from their father, Kerri knew what she wanted.

* * *

10 hours. 10 hours she drove with three teens and two children. 10 hours, she had to listening to the fighting, the crying, the barking, and the whining. Kerri was ready to pull her hair out. Garrett and Wes were in the car behind her while Jeff and Ken were in front of her. Once they got to the hotel, Kerri left the kids with Garrett and Wes. Hell, she ran into the hotel to be away from her children.

The Hilton was beautiful and expensive looking and Kerri hated it. Kerri hated anything that was too fancy. She likes things more homey and down-to-earth. Not like her father or sister.

Quickly checking everyone in, Kerri herds the four wrestlers and her five children into the elevator. Anderson set Kerri and the kids up in the penthouse hotel room. There were four bedrooms, five full bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room, a huge living room and a large balcony with a view of the city.

"Thanks Ken." Kerri hugged Anderson once she was finished looking around the room. "It's beautiful and perfect."

"You and the kids deserve nothing but the best." Ken smiled before kissing her cheek. "Now there are two beds in every room besides the master bedroom, which belongs to Kerri." Ken looked over the adults and children in the room with a small smile. "The three teens can share a room, right?" The boys nodded and went into the closest bedroom with their things. "The twins can share with Jeff, if Jeff doesn't mind?"

"Not at all. Come on, little ones." Jeff grabs his and the twins things and carried them to the bedroom next to the master bedroom.

Ken looked at the other two members of Aces n Eights. "You two get the last bedroom." The two just stared at Ken in shock. "Go, now." Anderson bellowed and the two younger wrestlers went running.

"You can be a little nicer to the two of them. They do a lot of things for the club." Kerri scolded as she carried her purse while Ken grabbed her bags.

"Yea well, im not a nice person."

Kerri just smiled and shook her head at the lie. Ken Anderson can be a nice person when he wants to be. Kerri grabbed her phone and texted her uncle to tell him she was here and her room number. 10 minutes later there was knocking on the door. Kerri opened it with a smile as she saw her uncle's unpainted face. Kerri hugged Steve tightly, missing him so much.

"What are you going to do now about TNA?" Kerri asked as she shut the door.

"Don't worry about it, Baby-girl. You do what you have to do with Mark and I will do my thing, okay?" Steve said as he sat on the couch. Kerri sat next to him and curled up close to her uncle. "I never thought I would be fighting the man you love when I was holding you 2 hours after you were born."

"Neither did I, Uncle Steve. Do you think Momma's proud of me?"

Steve looked down at his niece, the little girl his younger sister gave birth too. "Yea Baby-girl, your Momma would be damn proud of you."

* * *

Kerri and the kids were laughing at the battle royal between the Aces n Eights. Jordan watched as Anderson was running around the ring with Garrett. "Momma do you think Ken would do that with me?"

Kerri looked down at her youngest son and pushed his hair back with her hand. "Do you want Ken to play airplane with you?" At Jordan excited nod, Keri let out a little laugh. "Im sure if you ask him he will play with you. But it's time for you and Alice to go to bed."

Damon got up and placed his younger siblings in the large queen size bed they are calling theirs for now. Damon tucked the twins in and stood there as they went to sleep under their oldest brother's protective gaze. Damon sat next to his mother once the twins were asleep and watched as Aces n Eights screamed at each other.

Kerri shifted in her seat as Mark screamed at Doc. She hates how Mark can still do this to her but she loves it at the same time.

* * *

Mark walked side by side with Anderson as Brisco and Bischoff walked in front of them. "Where the fuck are you taking me, Anderson?"

Anderson clapped Bully's shoulder with a smirk. "Don't you worry about a thing. You are going to LOVE this."

The boys stopped in front of a door and went running in. the two jumped right into bed and went right to sleep. Anderson walked into the room and pushed Bully towards the master bedroom. Anderson smirked once more before walking into the room next to the master bedroom. Bully was confused but opened the door.

* * *

Jeff watched as Ken walked into the bedroom he was sharing with the twins. "I guess we really are saying fuck it to the plan."

"Yup, this is what Kerri wants and well we can't stop her." Ken said as he sat on the edge of Jeff's bed. Jeff crawled closer and wrapped his arms around Ken's shoulders before kissing the part of his back tattoo that was on Ken's neck. Ken placed a hand on Jeff's knee as he relaxed in Jeff's grasp.

"You don't think Mark will hurt her do you?" Jeff asked while biting his bottom lip. Ken looked over his shoulder and pulled Jeff's lip from his teeth with his thumb.

"Na, Mark loves her too much. Just like I love you. Now shut up and lets go to sleep." Ken pushed himself away from Jeff and got ready for bed.

"Such a fucking charmer." Jeff grumbled under his breath but Ken heard it anyway. "That's what made you fall for me." Ken sent Jeff a smirk before pushing the younger man down on the bed. Ken climbed into the bed and pulled Jeff close to him. Jeff cuddled up to his boyfriend and went to sleep in the protective hold. Ken laughed as he heard a loud smack coming from the bedroom next to his.

* * *

Kerri was standing out on the balcony in only a short black night gown. Mark swallowed thickly at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Her tanned skin glowed in the moonlight. Her blonde hair was down her back in waves. There were no shoes on her tiny feet and Mark can see the blood red nail polish on her little toes. Everything about her was perfect to Mark and he can't get her out of his head. Mark pulls off his vest and plaid over-shirt. He threw his skull cap somewhere on the floor as he walked outside. Mark placed his hand on her hips and felt the cool silk from the night gown. Mark placed a kiss on Kerri's shoulder and just held her as she smoked her cigarette.

"I think Jeff and Ken are together."

Mark wasn't all that surprised that she would say something random like that. Mark thinks about it over. Anderson and Hardy has been closer lately but Mark thought it was because of Kerri. Maybe they are together. They both are divorced and Jeff does have a daughter but Mark knows that Anderson loves kids.

"Hmm, maybe they are. But the only relationship I care about is ours."

Mark didn't expect that Kerri would slap him but she did and hard. His cheek stung as he smirked down at Kerri. Mark wrapped his large arms around Kerri's small waist.

"Feel better?"

"Yes" Kerri brought Marks face down to hers and kissed him. Mark picked Kerri up and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Mark walked over to the bed and placed her down carefully. Mark and Kerri then took the time to enjoy being together once again.

* * *

**Yea so I made Ken Anderson and Jeff Hardy be together because i think they really do make a cute couple. I think that Jeff's playfulness and Ken's seriousness balances each other out. **

**I would also thank Nancy for being such a great fan of this story and commenting any chance she gets. **


	15. Chapter 15

Kerri stood next to Garrett as Mark screamed at D.O.C. and Anderson. For a whole week Kerri and Mark kept their relationship status from everyone. Kerri didn't want her sons fight with Mark anymore. She kept promising herself that she was going to sit the teens down and talk to them about Mark but she never had the time. She's been running around with Sting helping him pick the members for the new Main Event Mafia. And when she's not doing that, she's being a mother to her children and the wrestlers. Kerri hasn't had any time for herself. She is always doing something for someone.

Mark turned around and hugged Kerri close to him with one arm. He already placed the belt down so Kerri won't hurt herself when they hug. Kerri placed her chin on his chest, looking up at Mark. Mark had a very intense look on his face. Kerri smiled as she ran a hand over his cheek.

Snapping out of his thoughts on what to do to Brooke, Mark looks down at his girlfriend. **His girlfriend**. Mark loved being able to call Kerri that again.

"What are you going to do to Brooke?" Kerri asked as she walked over to sit in an uncomfortable metal chair. Mark smiled a little as he saw her trying not to let her discomfort show. Mark shakes his head before picking Kerri up and sitting her in his lap once he sat in the chair.

"You don't want to know, Angel. Just know that you're going to be next to me when I do what im gonna do."

Kerri nodded before cuddling closer to Mark. She placed her legs on his other thigh as she laid her head on his shoulder. Kerri closed her eyes and relaxed in her boyfriend's hold.

Mark watches as Kerri slowly goes to sleep in his arms. A hand lands on his shoulder and he looks up to see Anderson standing over him looking down at Kerri.

"She knows who is in the Mafia, doesn't she?"

Mark nodded before standing and handing Kerri to Anderson. "I gotta do something with dear ol' dad." Mark muttered before walking away.

Ken looks down at the sleeping mother in his arms and sits where Mark was before. Ken watches the TV as Bully fucked with Hogan. Ken can only be happy that Kerri wasn't up.

"Yes I am."

Ken jumped a bit as Kerri spoke. Looking down he saw her green eyes looking up at him sadly. "I really hate it when he does that. He thinks im sleeping so he would leave me alone, thinking its better. Doesn't he see that this was the problem before?"

"No, because that would mean he has to think about someone besides himself." Ken said as Kerri adjusted herself on his lap.

Kerri looked at the TV and sighed as Brooke started to talk. "He's going to go out and do something, isn't he?"

"Probably, knowing Mark."

Kerri laughs at Eric Young as he told everyone he wasn't a woman.

"That boy is stupid." Ken said with a shake of his head.

"Speaking of boys, who are stupid, how's the secret relationship?" Kerri smiled at Ken's shocked face. "Hunny, im a woman, I see things these men that surround you don't. I know you're with Jeff. I know it all about that."

"Shit!" Anderson let his head fall back while Kerri laughed.

"I think it's cute. You and Jeff balance each other out perfectly."

"Just like you and Bully?" Anderson smirked and Kerri smirked back.

Both jumped in shock as the door slammed open and Mark walked into the room. He stopped as he saw Ken and Kerri but he shook his head, remembering the convocation he had with Kerri about that.

"What's up, Bully?" Anderson asked as Kerri stayed seated in his lap. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared that Mark will lash out at her. So because she doesn't know how Mark with react, she stayed in Anderson's grasp.

"Hogan's being an ass and destroying my plans." Bully sat in a seat and ran his hand over his face. He took out his cell while everyone else piled into the room. They all grabbed a beer and Anderson stood. He wrapped an arm around Kerri as Mark spoke to her sister. Kerri closed her eyes as Mark sounded concern. She was going to lose him once more, wasn't she?

* * *

Ken sat next to her as they watched Jeff's match. Kerri talked him into watching it with her. She needed company as Mark began to ignore her and she didn't have Devon to talk to about this. She would go talk to her uncle but Mark aint letting her out of the clubhouse.

Ken laughs as Kerri clapped and squealed happily as Jeff won. Mark looked over at his girlfriend and frowned. He didn't mean to ignore her but he really needed to think about everything over. Mark knew without a shadow of doubt he loves Kerri but he needs to keep messing with Brooke's feelings. He had to choose between the sisters and he doesn't want to. He wants to mess with Brooke's feeling but that hurts Kerri. He wants to be with Kerri and that makes him forget Brooke. He needed to get his thoughts in check before doing whatever it was he was going to do. It amazes Mark that he still doesn't know what he is going to do. Mark sighed before walking out of the clubhouse and towards the arena.

Once the music hit, Kerri stopped what she was doing and stared at Mark talk about Bound for Glory. She bit her lip as he called out Brooke. He called himself a lover and Brooke was his beautiful wife. Kerri felt her lip tear as her uncle walked out instead of her sister. Ken watched as a look of relief come onto the beautiful face of Kerri. Ken watched as Garrett rubbed Kerri's shoulders trying to comfort the woman even more.

The door banged opened and guys that weren't Ace's n Eights poured in. Ken pushed Kerri behind him and told her to run to Jeff once she can. Kerri ran as fast as she can once the door was clear. She kept looking behind her as she ran making sure no one was following her. She fell to the floor when she ran into someone. Her head hit the concrete floor hard, knocking the mother unconscious.

A pair of strong hands lifted the woman up and carried her away. Away from Ace's n Eights. Away from her father. Away from her Uncle. Away from her problems.


	16. Chapter 16

For a week no one knew where Kerri Hogan was. Not her children. Not her boyfriend. Not her family. Not her friends. No one can find Kerri anywhere. It was like she vanished. The woman was nowhere to be found.

Kerri stood next to the man that saved her one week ago. He wasn't someone Kerri thought would help someone. He wasn't someone that Kerri thought would care for someone else. But he helped her. He listened to her. He tried to help the best he can and Kerri couldn't thank him enough.

"Thank you for everything and helping me." Kerri said as they stood in front of the arena TNA was being held in. Kerri hugged the man before kissing his cheek. "You really are a nice person and if you need anything, you know where to find me." Keri walked inside to arena after looking over her shoulder once more.

AJ Styles watched Kerri walk away from him. He didn't want to help her at first but looking at the knocked out blonde on the floor, he couldn't help but want to help her. He was shocked no one saw him carry Kerri off. AJ felt the need to sit down and listen to her problems. He was the only one in TNA that wasn't busy with his own problems, so he could sit down and listen to her bitch. AJ sat and watched her cry and scream and throw things. AJ just sat there and let her lose control. He let her get her emotions out and once she was done he told her what she should do. AJ took her out and had her shop her emotions out also. He gave her money and let her loose. AJ stood next to her as she got another tattoo on her body. He did whatever to make her feel better once she had her decision. AJ knew that her choice was going to get her down and that's why he had no problem giving Kerri his credit card. His wife would have a problem but AJ didn't. Speaking of his wife, he should call her and tell Wendy why there is going to be a large sum of money missing.

Kerri's head was held high as she walked the halls on the arena. She had a slivery gray dress on with black heels. She was dressed to the tens and she loved it. For the first time ever, she loved that she was all dressed up. All thanks to AJ. AJ made Kerri feel like she isn't needed because she is motherly or important. Hell he didn't make her feel needed at all. Kerri felt normal and herself with AJ. Kerri doesn't have a crush or want AJ for herself. She knows that AJ would be a good friend because of everything he did for her. He took her in and helped her feel better about herself. He helped Kerri get over her insecurity when he came to her sister. If Mark wanted Brooke then Kerri was going to show Mark what he's going to be missing.

Kerri walked into the dressing room and sat down on the black leather couch. Her Uncle was sitting across from her on another couch. He was dressed in a dark gray suit with a light gray dress shirt. They talked a little bit about what happened over the past week before shutting up.

"You look good in a suit, Uncle." Kerri broke the silence and smiled as Sting laughed loudly.

"You look good in a dress, Niece."

Kerri and Steve smile at each other before Kerri gets up. "I will talk to you later after I talk to Mark." Kerri kisses Steve's cheek before walking out.

"Kerri, I want you to be carefully. Bully is on a rampage right now."

Kerri nodded her head at her uncles' words. Kerri smiled at Steve once more before walking out of the locker room. Kerri smiled as Kurt walked past her and into the locker room. Kurt patted the young woman's shoulder as he past.

Kerri walked towards the Ace's n Eights clubhouse only to see Anderson leaving. "Hey Sweetie, you look really good right now." Kerri smiled at Anderson's words. "Wanna come to the ring with me?"

"Bully is there, isn't he?" Kerri asked as Anderson threw his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the ring.

"Yup and I know how much you hate it when Mark is Bully to you."

Anderson and Kerri walked to the ring side by side. Anderson helped Kerri into the ring and walked around the ring while Kerri watched him. Once Joe came out Anderson helped Kerri out of the ring and told her to stand near Taz.

"Hello Kerri, how are you?" Taz asked as he stood up from his seat. Kerri sat on the edge of the announcer table.

Her and Taz ignored Mike's questions about who she is. Kerri flinched when Joe was stomping Anderson into the corner. She laughed when a fan told Taz he sucked. Kerri was having fun being at ring side. The fans were alive and loud. Watching the match was so mesmerizing. She liked Joe and was friends with him because of the first Main Event Mafia. But she was rooting for Anderson. She gasped when her uncle and Kurt came running out. Kurt and her uncle stood in front of her as Anderson tapped out.

Kerri ran to the ring as Anderson rolled out of the ring. Kerri helped Anderson stand as Kurt and her uncle hug Joe. She knew that Joe was the third and Kerri knows who the fourth was, seeing as she helped her uncle and Kurt pick. Kerri helped Anderson to the back and to Aces n Eights club house. The other guys watched as Kerri, Anderson, Knox and D.O.C. walked into the place. Bully stood and walked over to his girlfriend but was pushed away. Kerri helped Anderson sit and got him a bottle of water. Bully glared at Anderson before walking out to the ring.

Kerri sat in a chair next to Anderson and ran a hand threw his hair before pulling his head onto her shoulder. Anderson adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. "Wanna go back to the hotel?"

Ken nodded his head and stood before sticking a hand out to Kerri. "The kids are staying with me and the boys." Anderson said nodding towards Garrett and Wes. Kerri nodded before standing up with the help of Anderson. Kerri didn't let Anderson take his hand back and tangled their fingers together just as Bully walked into the room.

Bully took one look at the combined hands and he felt himself snap. "Is that how it's going to fucking be? You leave for a week and when you come back you're fucking Anderson! Have you been fucking him the entire time?"

"You know damn well im not sleeping with Ken. I love you, Mark but need to get your priorities in check. First you love me and want to be with me. Then you want my sister. Then you only want the championship. What the fuck do you want? Tell me what you fucking want, Mark!" Kerri ripped her hand from Anderson's and stood face to face with Mark. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

"I love you and you know it Kerri!" Mark face was red in anger but so was Kerri's. "Well you have a fucked up way of showing it!"

"What are you talking about? I sent you flowers! I sent you fancy clothes! I sent you jewelry! Hell I sent you a fucking dog! What's fucked up about that?" Mark screamed in her face as he stepped closer to Kerri. Anderson and Garrett went to pull Kerri back while Knox, D.O.C. and Wes went to Mark but Devon stopped them.

"No my brothers, let them scream it out." Devon ushered the guys out of the room and outside. Anderson leaned against the wall next to the door. Garrett and Wes stood in front of the door, ready to run in there if Kerri needed them. D.O.C. and Knox was looking at the two with matching frowns on their faces. The two powerhouses thought Bischoff and Brisco was too dependent on Kerri. Devon was leaning against the wall behind Garrett and Wes. When Taz walked up he stood next to Devon, who told him what was happening. Taz just shook his head at Mark's stupidity but stood next to Devon.

"I don't want fancy things. I don't want jewelry. I don't want stupid gifts. Im **not** Brooke!" Kerri screamed as she slapped Mark in the face. "I don't want tokens of your affections. I want your affections, dumbass!" Kerri kicked Mark in the knee before pushing him back. Kerri watch Mark fall onto the concrete floor before sitting on his chest. She trapped his arms under her before slapping him once more and splitting open Mark's lip. "Why can't you see I don't want the things Brooke made you buy her? I want your love. I want your hugs. I want your kisses. I don't want you to buy my love. You already have that you idiot. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you love me, that im you're everything while you're making love to me. Is that so fucking hard for you to do? Is it so hard to be yourself with me? I don't want Bully Ray. I want Mark LoMonaco. I love Mark not Bully Ray." Kerri places her hands on Marks cheeks and make him look her in the eye. "I fell in love with the man not the character." Kerri places a kiss on Mark's lips before standing up. "When you finally see that, I will be waiting for you at my house."

Kerri walked out of the room and away from the rest of Aces n Eights with her head down. Her blonde hair was covering her face so no one could see her crying. Aces n Eights, besides their leader, watched as Kerri walked into AJ Styles arms and held him tightly.

"I did what you said. I told him everything I felt. So why does it hurt me even more?" Kerri looked up at AJ's unemotionally face as he wiped away her tears.

"Because you are finally healing."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day. I got a burst of inspiration for this story, so I think I can come up with another chapter or two today. **


	17. Chapter 17

Kerri and the kids were on the next plane to Tampa that night, well early morning. Actually it wasn't just the Hogan's going to Tampa. AJ, Jeff, Anderson, Wes and Garrett were coming home with them. AJ was going because he was starting to look at Kerri as his sister once more. He knew her when she was younger because of Sting but they drifted over the last few months. Jeff and Anderson wanted to make sure Kerri was going to do anything stupid, well that's what Anderson said but Jeff knows that Anderson loves Kerri as a sister. Wes and Garrett wanted to take care of the woman that always takes care of them.

Once they got to Kerri's house, Kerri went up to her room and threw out all the flowers and notes Mark gave her. She packed up the clothes to give to charity. The jewelry she was going to sell once the mall was open. The flowers and notes were in the trash, the clothes were dropped off at a homeless shelter and Kerri was feeling much better. Tinker-bell was staying because Kerri didn't have the heart to separate Alice and the fluffy dog.

Kerri changed out of her dress and heels and into a tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She plugged in her phone and began to blast her music. Theory of a Deadman began to play and Kerri smiled at the bittersweet lyrics.

"_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head  
God knows I've tried  
But I just can't forget  
Those crazy nights and  
All the things that we did  
I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_Oh Oh_

_Maybe it was the way you talked_  
_Maybe it was the way you laughed_  
_I don't know just what it is_  
_But I know I want you back"_

Jeff walked into the room and laid on the bed next to Kerri. Neither of them said anything. Jeff didn't want to upset Kerri any further. Jeff grabbed her hand and tangled his fingers with hers.

"_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head  
God knows I've tried  
But I just can't forget  
Those crazy nights  
And all the things that we did  
I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_Oh Oh_

_Maybe it was the way you smiled_  
_Maybe it was the way you kissed (yeah, maybe)_  
_I don't know just what it is_  
_But I know I want this to last_

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_But I just can't forget_  
_Those crazy nights_  
_And all the things that we did_  
_I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head"_

Garrett was the next to climb into the large bed followed by Wes. Lucas and Ethan were climbing in after them. Lucas curled himself up against his mother and she ran a hand threw the short black hair. Ethan laid between Jeff and Kerri. He placed his head on Kerri's stomach while Garrett and Wes laid by the foot of the bed.

"_I keep trying to sleep  
But I'm lying awake  
I'm thinkin' about the love I threw away (threw away),  
But it won't let me go  
And I need you to know that..._

_I-I-ah-I-I_  
_I-I-ah-I-I (h-I-I)_  
_I-I-ah-I-I_  
_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_But I just can't forget_  
_In my whole life_  
_I never had it this bad_  
_I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head (whoa)_  
_Out of my head (whoa)_  
_Whoa_  
_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_I-I-ah-I-I..."_

Anderson watched them from his place leaning against the door jam. He watched as tears started to roll down Kerri's face. He watched as she tried to hide them but Jeff saw and wiped them away.

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

The acoustic version of clarity played loudly in the large room and Anderson once again watched as Kerri cried. But this time she didn't hold back. Kerri began to sob as the song continued. Anderson thinks that Kerri put on a break up playlist or something. _Oh shit not another one._

"_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past  
I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)  
Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)  
Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real"_

Kerri smiled bitterly and began to sing after Synyster Gates guitar solo was done. _"So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again? Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see. I beg don't leave me. Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over. Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here. Please tell me what we have is real."_

Kerri let the tears fall with a deep breath. She smiled as Luke cuddled closer to her. She kissed the top of her son's head and looked over at Ken. She smiled at him softly, feeling better after her cry.

"You listen to really sappy fucking songs."

Everyone shared a laugh at Anderson's words. Kerri smiled at Anderson and made room for him next to Luke. Ken rolled his eyes but toed his shoes off and climbed into the bed. He stretched an arm out and let Kerri lay her head on it. Ken shut his eyes and more songs flowed out of the speakers.

AJ walked up to Kerri bedroom, just to check on her and saw everyone asleep on the bed but three of Kerri's kids. AJ's lips twitched but the smile didn't form on his face. He walked over to the stereo and turned the music down a little bit before walking out of the room. AJ checked on the twins. He tucked Jordan back under the covers, seeing as the young boy kicked them off in his sleep. Alice was sleeping peacefully with her arms tightly around a pink bear. AJ made sure that the child was tucked in before walking out. His feet walked him over to the oldest child room without him knowing. AJ knocked on the door and waited for the kid to answer. When Damon didn't answer, AJ walked in. Damon was in his computer chair, sleeping soundly. On the screen was Bully Ray's Wikipedia page.

"He was doing research." AJ muttered, impressed by the teen.

AJ picked the teen up in his arms and was shocked by how heavy the kid was. AJ placed Damon on the bed and tucked him into bed. AJ looked around the teen's room. his lips once more twitched at the five custom guitars that were placed carefully in their stands. An acoustic guitar laid on the black couch. Skate boards without their wheels lined one wall. there were about 20 boards across the top of the wall. installed in the wall was a skateboard rack where another 10 boards with wheels sat. The teen had every game system known to man plugged into his large flat screen TV. The kid even had a DJ mixer and everything else a DJ would need near his computer. AJ was impressed with the teen's interests.

AJ quickly left when his lips twitched once more. AJ quickly went into the bedroom Kerri said can be his until his leaves and called his wife once more. to say she was pissed he wasn't coming home again would be an understatement. But AJ didn't care; he had something more important to do then his wife.

* * *

**Here's the third chapter today for Family or Love. i know its mostly lyrics but the songs are important to the story. It helps Kerri understand everything and helps her overcome her problems. Some might not understand it but it will help with the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Damon glared at the TV with his arms crossed over his chest. He was sitting alone in the living room of his childhood home. He was only in a pair of basketball shorts, feeling his anger heat up his body to wear more clothes. An unlit cigarette was hanging loosely from his lips. He really wanted to light it but he would never smoke in the house his baby siblings are in. But he wouldn't leave his seat until it is over. Damon is going to brood and wait until Damon knows _his _decision. Damon remembered last week when _he _came to the house. Damon let a small smirk at the memory as he flexed his right hand.

_Damon and Ethan was home alone Friday when a knock sounded threw the large house. Damon walked down the steps with a grimace as he saw the man standing behind the door. Damon rips open the door before swinging his right fist into the face of the older man. Damon quickly kicks the man stomach before punching him in the face once more. Damon watched as the stunned man falls back into the SUV Ken rented. _

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Don't talk, listen." _

_Mark looked shocked at the raspy angry voice. He watched as the tall 15 year old walked up to him and stood face to face with him. Damon wasn't afraid of what Mark would do to him as long as he got more hits in._

"_You fucked with my mother's head for too long. Im done watching and listening to her be upset. You got to make a choice and you will say what your choice is this Thursday. You will either say you want my mother, my aunt or neither. You pick." _

_Damon swung once more at Mark but was stopped as Mark caught his fist. Damon didn't flinch or show any emotion as Mark tightens his bone crushing grip on his hand. Mark shoves the kid away from him by the kid's fist. Damon caught his footing and tackled Mark to the ground. Damon began to pound Mark's shoulder, chest and face with just his right hand while Mark was hitting Damon's side with his left. Damon felt the skin on his knuckles spilt open and his blood rush out as Ethan grabbed and pulled him off of Mark. _

"_I think it's time for you to go." Ethan told Mark as he pulled his best friend back into the house. Ethan shut and locked the door before looking at his best friend. "I think your ribs are broken. He wasn't holding back with his hits on them." Damon shrugged his shoulders as he walked into kitchen. Ethan watches as Damon places a soft ice pack onto his ribs before letting warm water run over his cut up knuckles. "Your mom's not gonna like this."_

"_She aint gonna know about this. I got into a fight with another member of the group. That's all. Got it, E?"_

"_Yea, Chess, I got it."_

And that's what the two teens told Kerri. Kerri didn't believe it because no one actually wanted to fight her oldest son and if they did, Damon never got hurt. Kerri didn't say anything to them about it because ignorance is bliss. Especially when it's about Damon's _other_ life.

Damon's eyes narrow as the 30 minute mark come closer and Mark still haven't gave him an answer. Damon unfolds his arms and pulls out his phone. _30 minutes left in the show. You better have an answer for me or I will make it for you. _Damon sent the text to Mark's phone. He had to steal the number from his mother's phone without her knowing. It wasn't easy but he still got it. Damon didn't get a text back but he saw that Mark read his text. Damon leans forward as Ace's & Eight's walk out into the arena. Damon paid no attention to the match only when the camera showed Mark.

_20 minutes Mark._ Damon sent once the commercials started.

_I know damn it._

_Then give me an answer._

Damon smirked as he felt a rush of power. Power he has over Mark LoMonaco. Power that Mark doesn't have anymore. Power that Damon got when Mark doesn't know what to do. And he loves it.

_10 minutes left._

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_**I need your mother in my life.**_

_Is that who you chose?_

* * *

**I know its really short but more important then any other chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

Mark walks down the Las Vegas strip with Anderson and Devon at his sides. Mark is looking through the large glass windows of every store on the strip. Until something catches Mark's eye. It was classy yet had a unique feel just like his girl. Mark walked into the shop with his head up high. Devon and Ken look at each other but follows their leader.

"Hello, can I help you?" a young red head walked around the counter and stopped in front of Mark. She looked disgusted at the large man dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. She was all about class and this man was the opposite.

"I want that ring in the window, the one with the spirals." Mark said with a glare as he leaned on the glass in front of him.

Becky walked to the window display and picked out the ring the man was talking about. "This ring is an elegant and unique inspiration that will command attention everywhere. This ring consists of a sparkling 1.0 carat round brilliant cut diamond. The center stone has a clarity of SI2 and a color grade of G/H. Adorning the sides on the ring are .40 carats of round cut diamond. These diamonds are clarity SI1 with a color grade of G/H, set in 14kt white or yellow gold." Becky finishes her speech on the ring as she stopped in front of the man once again.

"That's great and all." Mark sounded as bored as he looked as he held the ring in his large palm.

"Its 5,990 dollars."

Mark didn't flinch as he pulled out his bank card and handed it to the woman. Ken looked at the ring in Mark's hand before looking at the other rings. "Yo Mark, what about this one?" Ken pointed to the ring that looks somewhat similar to the one in Mark's hand.

"Hey Sweetheart, come here." Mark's gruff New York accented voice was loud in the fancy and large jewelry store. "I want that one too." Mark points out the ring that Ken picked out to the red head before walking away after laying the ring in his hand on the glass counter.

"But sir, that's a 2,880 dollar ring."

"Yea and?"

Becky stuttered a little bit before going to clean and charge the rings to the card she was handed.

"Hey Sweetheart I want this necklace also." Mark pointed to the one he wanted to the girl before looking at the other expensive jewelry. "Hey I need three of these bracelets and I need this men's necklace to fit a child's neck." Mark said to the woman before texting Wes to see where he was.

_Almost to the hotel, be there before you. _

"Uh sir, your total is 16,878 dollars."

Devon and Ken's mouths drop open at the amount but Mark just waves his hand and texted Wes back. Becky handed Mark the bag and his card. Mark walked out with his phone to his ear and Wes talking to him. Mark stops at the flower shop and grabs a bouquet of fresh pink water lilies. Mark walks up to his hotel suite with his purchases and smiles at the people already there.

"Why did you have Wes and Garrett pick us up, Mark?" the tall blonde stood and looked at Mark with her hands on her hips.

Mark places the bag and flowers down before walking up to the woman and places his large hands over her cheeks. He kisses her lips softly before looking into those green eyes he loves so much.

"I love you."

"Mark?" Her soft sweet voice called after him as he walked away. She watches as Mark starts looking through the bag he brought.

"Oh by the way, here." Mark throws the flowers into her hands and with a laugh she catches them. Mark pulls out the ring box he wanted before walking up to the woman. He looks over the people sitting in the room watching him with a sigh.

"You are my life. I love you with all of my heart. I cannot see my life without. I don't want to picture my life without you." Mark grabs her hand with his and brings it up to his lips. "Im not the most romantic man. Hell, I aint even the nicest man. But I do know I love you. So I ask you, you the love of my life, to please marry me."

Tears came to her sparkling green eyes as Mark opens the box for her to see the ring he picked out for her. She nodded her head _yes_ as she cannot make any words or even a sound. Mark slides the engagement ring onto her finger before laying a kiss on top of diamond.

"Hey I got other presents." Mark said once their family congratulated them. Their family, Mark likes the sound of that.

Mark pulls out the three bracelets and hands them to the three teens in front of him.

"Oh shit this is awesome!" Lucas shouted as he placed the bracelet onto his wrist. Damon and Ethan does the same as Mark kneels down to the twin's height. He pulls out the two necklaces and opens the boxes for the children. Jordan smiles at the silver and gold necklace before hugging his soon-to-be step-father. Mark turns Alice around and hooks the purple butterfly necklace around her tiny neck. Mark was once again hugged by a child. Mark smiles at the happy faces of all of his children as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

He chose Kerri. He needs Kerri. He cannot live without Kerri by his side. He loves her with all of his heart. He loves her children, ALL of her children, as if they are his own. They are his life and he cannot breathe without them in his life.

They are his family.


	20. Chapter 20

Anderson stood side by side in between Kerri's two sons. Damon in front of him and Lucas behind him. Behind Lucas was Taz and then lastly was Tommy Dreamer. Across from them was Christy Hemme in front, Amy Dumas better known as Lita, Trish Stratus and lastly was Kerri's childhood friends Harper and Ginger. Devon stood in between them under the large white arc with red roses and pink water lilies. Mark stood with his hands behind his back in front of them all, center of attention. Ken and everyone else looked at the entrance of the backyard of Sting's house as the music started.

Kerri walked out with a bouquet of roses and water lilies while her arm was looped with her Uncles. Her father refused to walk her down the aisle, even though Kerri never asked him. A large smile was on her face despite her father and sister's absences. Kerri and Steve walked behind Alice and Jordan but her eyes were on one man. Her man. She couldn't believe it after three months of planning it was finally here. Her dream wedding to the love of her life.

Kerri and Mark paid no attention to Devon as he spoke words of love and marriage. They stood in front of each other with their hands interlocked and their eyes never leaving each other. They spoke when they had too and kissed when they needed too but still paid no one else any mind. The after party was the same. Kerri and Mark cuddled with each other and danced when asked but never strayed too far from each other.

Ken stood behind with his arms wrapped around Jeff as they saw the newly married couple off. "We get the kids now. Why the hell did you say I will watch them?"

"You are the only one that's injured, Babe." Jeff said as he leaned back against Ken's chest as he watched Kerri kiss her children goodbye. He laughed as Mark's goodbye to the three teens was awkward.

"She is gonna get pregnant some time during next month." Ken stated as the couple drove away.

"Kinda hard to do considering she is two months pregnant." Jeff said as he picked up five year old Alice and placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Does he know?" Ken asked as he picked up three year old Ruby. Jeff shook his head as they walked to the limo the Hogan now LoMonaco boys were in. "This is gonna be a fun month." Ken groaned as he watched Lucas and Damon get into a fight once the car started moving.

* * *

_*Three years later*_

"Mark, would you get Vincent into his tux? We need to get going. Jeff and Ken's wedding is about to start and im the maid of honor, I have to be there." Kerri said as she past her husband their two and a half year old son before walking into the nursery that held the four month old baby girl. Nicole was laying under her princess blanket as she slept. Kerri quickly and easily changes the sleeping baby into her pink and white dress before pushing her brown curls back with a white headband with a large pink flower on it. Kerri carries Nikki down the stairs to see her husband and eight other children already in the tuxes and dresses. Vincent was holding hands with his twin sister, Lilly, as they walked behind their father. Kerri places her arm around Damon's waist as they walked behind everyone.

"Im really glad I didn't have to choose between family or love."

"Nope Ma, you got them both."

Kerri smiles up at her oldest birth son as her adopted son walked side by side with them. "No I didn't have too and im glad I got four more beautiful children."

"Yea he's not an asshole anymore."

"Hey! I can and will kick your ass, boy." Mark shouted at his step-son as he finished buckling the younger twins into their car seats.

"Fight after the wedding, please we are gonna be late." Kerri stated as she placed Nikki into her seat. Mark shook his head and threw keys to Damon.

"Love ya too, Kid." Mark said before climbing into the driver's seat. Kerri laced her fingers with her husband's.

"I love you, asshole."

"I love you too, Princess."

* * *

**Well here is the end of Family or Love. It's a short ending I know but I like short and sweet stuff the best. There are pictures of everything from this story on my profile :)**


End file.
